Runaway
by bigSEED
Summary: Kurapica has finally decided to run away from his terrible home. Now he is walking aimlessly at the york shin streets, at age 18 will he finally find hope and fall in love and forget about the 18 years of torture? WArnings : Yaoi, rape scenes. Leokura
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings : Leorio x Kurapica**

**Warnings: Yaoi. And Kurapica is very OOC. He didn't come from the kuruta tribe in this one. Sexual and rape scenes. Hehe especially since Kurapica is mistaken for a girl XD argh I hate this character yet I find myself writing fanfics about him .**

**I wrote this fanfic when I was fifteen. Which was a long time ago I must say. I m not really into this pairing but the hell with it. I won't lose anything if I post this and get a few reviews.**

**Disclaimer...I don't own hunter x hunter.**

**Reviews would be appreciated! **

* * *

**Runaway**

By Soad Zoaldyeck

The weather was so hot and humid, yet he felt so cold and bitter. His hands were trembling with hatred from the past. His heart was skipping beats as he paced down the street. He was running away from home, he wouldn't call it home. More like hell, he thought. He hated it there. He hated the four cold walls that enveloped him throughout the lonesome years. He hated the loneliness that crept upon him in that godforsaken house, he wasn't even allowed to go to school, not to mention going out at all; he had to escape that violent alcoholic mother. He had to escape the abusive drunkard step father. He had to escape the step siblings who got the most attention. He felt like the male Cinderella of the house, of this century. Of course, there was no happy ending. There was no prince charming. There was no hope.

He can still hear the voice of his mother yell at him as he ran out of the house. He had no hope of anything new to come, just the fact that he had to get away from this crazy household as far as possible.

Every day was like a living hell to him in that house. He was always sworn at and beaten by his alcoholic mother, just because he resembled the exact looks of a girl, well they didn't really need a reason to beat him up. He was called names like fag and girly boy by his siblings who always took advantage of his weak feminine body by beating him up and forcing him to do all the chores. They were all much older males and more masculine; compared to them he'd look like a stray small cat between the aggressive lions. But most of all, he hated the step father, the step father who sexually harassed him. Kurapica now knows there is no hope for him to be a straight guy after what his step father did to him…he can still remember the disgusting actions the old twisted man made him do…

He had his gun aimed at Kurapica's temple. He had his pants unzipped. And he had Kurapica get down on his knees…

'_Suck me off…and like it.' _

The step father made Kurapica do the most horrendous things, but it was all for the sake of his mother. Yes even after all the beatings and abusive behavior, his mother was still the only blood related family member Kurapica has ever known and loved. And if Kurapica said no to what his step father would ask him to do, then his step father wouldn't hesitate to kill his mother and take all the inheritance of what she would leave behind. Even if the man was just kidding, Kurapica would never say no, and risk his mother's life, he wasn't a gambler, and especially not a gambler with lives.

'_You see Kurapica. You're in so position to refuse my offers. Or your dear mother would die. And you know what kind of profit I would get out of that. Now, take off your pants, and get your little pretty ass bent over the kitchen sink and let me do my thing.'_

The words still echoed in his head even now, as he is running down the unknown streets of York shin, the city he's lived in forever but hasn't actually seen it since he was locked up in that house. He would have run away ages ago, but now at age 18, he didn't need to worry about his mother. He did care about her before; he didn't want her to die because of him so he didn't leave for the sake of protecting her. He forced himself to get used to the rape and abuse for the sake of her. But now, he just couldn't take it anymore. She treated him like shit all the time, while he was trying to protect her the entire time, he lost his dignity and pride while doing so. And now, he came to a conclusion that he didn't really care anymore. After eighteen years of living a life in hell, it was time to escape. The blonde petite boy with the angelic features had to leave, he couldn't take it anymore.

No one knew what the words mercy or love and affection stood for in that house. They were all selfish monsters, who only cared about themselves. The father loved his own sons, but he despised Kurapica since he's a girl-like boy who isn't worth anything in that house. He only looked at him as a burden over his shoulder since he took up space in that house. And the mother, she was too drunk most of the time to realize what was going on, and she blamed everything on Kurapica. She blamed Kurapica's father leaving them when Kurapica was five on Kurapica, and she only got married to someone else so that someone would take care of her and Kurapica.

Each night Kurapica would cry himself to sleep, when his step father raped him and made even bleed sometimes. It was pain. NO pleasure. Just raw pain and Kurapica had to grit his teeth so his mother wouldn't know what was going on, so that he wouldn't yell out the pain he felt. In the end, he had to escape. The tears dried eventually dried out after the years and he had to find a way out. He didn't plan the escape, it was more of that things finally hit the last straw and he had to leave pronto. He just had his clothes on and 8,000 zenny he stole from his mom.

That's it. As he got out of the outskirts and into the actual city, He was now dirty, homeless, parentless, and most of all he was hopeless and desperate.

He knew he had a family hell, but now, he was going to put it behind. No matter what happened here, it has to be better than back home. Or Hell they way he looked at it.

* * *

**Okai so how was that?**

**Hehe there's so much more but what do you guys think of it as far as the story goes?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want you guys to remember that Kurapica just escaped from a house that gave him no freedom, so he never had any friends; there fore he had no social skills. So, he doesn't know how to act around people who want to befriend him. And he still is a innocent boy compared to the sleazy world of york shin city.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

Kurapica roamed the streets of York Shin aimlessly, he was panicking and too tired to actually look around and notice the looks the people gave him. He just kept on running aimlessly and then he walked when he got tired, he passed by houses, passed by parks and malls, he didn't look back. He didn't care what happens to him now, he'd probably go look for a job that provided a place to live. He was desperate and would surely agree to anyone who would offer him a home. By 4 am, he was very exhausted and he decided to sit down on the sidewalk. He looked the reflected image of him on the puddle of water in front of him, and he realized soon enough that he looked like a beggar. As he had his clothes in a mess and then when a truck passed by, splashing all the sewage water on Kurapica's innocent face and already worn out clothes, he looked more like a beggar and Kurapica cursed himself for forgetting to get extra clothes. All he did was grab some money and leave the house. He was still in his now torn up black skinny jeans and once white now grey and brown t-shirt. He had his converse on and his blonde silky locks were a mess.

Kurapica looked down again at were the puddle of water once was, and there he saw one hundred zenny. Shit, am I mistaken for a beggar. He thought and began to look around to find the person who had left that money there. He didn't want anyone's money, he was desperate, just not that desperate. He turned around to find a tall slim man looking sideways at him, and then he looked back at the road and he quickly started to move away. But he didn't go far until Kurapica stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Excuse me mister but I think you dropped this." Kurapica said as he produced the money and the man looked back at him. Dark brown eyes locking with blue ones.

"You look like you could use some money young lady." The man with the briefcase and brown eyes replied.

"I don't need it, I have my own money. And I am not a lady; I am a guy isn't it clear?" Kurapica was now getting irritated, as he handed the shocked man the money and left him standing.

"A guy..? No fucking way." The tall man was surprised as he followed now stomping Kurapica. Kurapica was used to this, but from strangers it sounded ten times worse. And to make things even worse, the tall man speeded up and got ahead of Kurapica, he now faced the angry Kurapica.

"What do you want now?" Kurapica asked annoyed, gosh this man will not leave me alone. The man didn't reply, matter of fact he just poked Kurapica's chest twice before the truth hit him.

"Shit, you're flat. You ARE a guy! You weren't lying." The man exclaimed.

Kurapica sighed. "Please mister, I don't need this from you. I've had the worse day and I'm really hungry." He waited for a reply.

The man backed off apologetically and rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay, I'm sorry why don't we start off a new page." The man said as he reached out with his hand, "Hello, my name is Leorio. Nice to meet you."

Kurapica hesitated and thought about this. Its not like I have a choice, this man is the first man who's ever apologized for being rude to me and then he wants to shake my hand. I see no problem.

Kurapica shook the man's firm hand, "My name is Kurapica, nice to meet you too."

"So, you said you were hungry." Leorio asked as they both walked in no specific direction.

"Um…" Kurapica didn't complete his sentence because the sound his stomach rumbling interrupted him, and he blushed a deep shade of pink. "Sorry."

Leorio smiled at the blonde, "I'll take that as a yes. Let me buy you dinner, uh, or breakfast in this case."

Kurapica shook his head, "No, you don't have to. Really."

"But, I insist. It's the only way to make up for my obnoxious and rude behavior."

Kurapica sighed, he was hungry. But gosh, this was weird. Accepting food from a stranger. "Fine."

"Yey! I bet you're really glad you found me." Leorio teased as they neared a Japanese restaurant.

"Don't get too cocky." Kurapica glared at him.

"Whoa! Chill man." Leorio said as they reached the restaurant and took seats at a corner.

"You don't really have to do this," Kurapica said again, but his stomach told another story.

"Oh but I want to." Leorio insisted. They sat across each other.

Leorio ordered miso-flavored ramen for them both and Kurapica kept on objecting the entire time.

Why am I still sitting with this stranger on this chair? Kurapica thought as he sat in silence across the tall broad shouldered handsome man.

"So, uh what is a girl like you…sorry I meant guy like you doing all alone at this hour? Did you sneak out or something? Don't you know that you do not wonder this city at these times?" Leorio asked as he let the waitress put the dish in front of him.

"I'm old enough to do what I want to do."

"Yeah. Sure you are. What if I was a sex maniac and you accepted to ride in my car. What would you have done if I tried to sexually abuse you?"

_I'd rather get raped by you than get raped by that old fucking geezer._ Kurapica shuddered at his own thoughts.

"I don't know, I was never really good at protecting myself but if you were a sex maniac then I wouldn't have accepted a ride with you. This is a restaurant, not a car, there's a difference."

"So let's say right now that I can give you a place to stay for days and an unlimited supply of food, would you agree to get into my car."

Kurapica was about to say 'definitely not', but at the thought of the man's indirect offer he found everything he needed.

"Uh, no thank you." Kurapica replied.

"Why did you pause then before answering?" Leorio said as he drank some of his ramen.

Kurapica also ate and looked at the kind stranger in front of him, I want to go to your place and eat from your food. Would that be so wrong? But Kurapica shuddered at the thought.

"Look it's really nice of you but I must go now." Kurapica said as he finished his ramen, "but before I go, do you know a place here were I can find myself a job and a suitable place to stay?"

"Like I said, I am a sex maniac who will offer you a place to say and food. I can even find you a job if you agree to get in my car." Leorio suggested.

Kurapica stared at him, is this man crazy.

"Tell me first, why are you doing this? What made you stop and ask me to go have dinner with you?" Kurapica inquired.

"I don't know, I just don't see many young ones sitting alone on streets in the middle of the night unless they're homeless. And you didn't look homeless to me because you have trademark clothes on, but I assumed that you are a long way from home because of the state of your clothes."

"Young ones? I'm friggin eighteen years old."

"And I'm twenty three."

"You're so old."

"You look like you're fifteen."

"Shut up."

"Okay, answer my question. I am not a sex maniac, but I do have an extra place at my flat, and I really want someone who can help out. I'll get you a job and food. And therefore you can even pay your half of the rent so it wouldn't be like I'm just giving it to you."

Kurapica's eyes widened, wow this man is actually serious. Is this what I ran away for? To bump into my savior in the middle of the street, isn't this a bit too soon for miracles. He bit his lips.

"I know what you're thinking but look here, I am just a stranger who will share his flat, and you just told me you need a place to stay and a job. Accept this as if it was posted on the news."

Kurapica sighed, he would have never accepted this in a million years, but he was beyond desperate.

"Fine. Do I get a ride and check out the place?"

"My car is already parked a few streets away."

"How do I know you're not a sex maniac."

"Well, you don't."

"Ah…Well then…let's go."

* * *

**So? How was that..see..kurapica is OOc here but man..if I was a boy who spend 18 years living in a hell house..i would act the same way..right? I wouldn't know how to act around people and i wouldn't have any social skills.  
**

**Ah reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Leorio paid the bill and he and Kurapica walked out of the restaurant, facing the now purple sky, the sun was rising slowly, it was dawn.

"Oh my, I didn't realize we spent so much time in that place," Kurapica stated as he admired the sky, he never saw the sky at dawn. It was just beautiful, part of it still dark, the other part was turning purple, almost pink. They walked side by side toward Leorio's car that was parked two streets away.

Kurapica has made up his mind. He was going to ride in this car with this stranger, but at least this stranger was a hundred times better, a hundred times friendlier, a hundred times kinder than the people back home. He walked in silence next to the tall muscular man.

Leorio glanced sideways at the petite figure walking beside him, and smiled as he saw that serious face looking forward observing the cars, those brilliant big bright blue eyes observing all the motion of the city, not letting anything slip by, as if it's the first time this little boy has seen a city at night.

Their hands brushed for a brief moment as they walked side by side, while Leorio had completely let that slide, unaware of what just happened. Kurapica lifted his hand and held it to his chest, his face blushing a deep shade of pink. Why did my heart skip a beat when my hand touched his? He thought as Leorio took out his car keys and automatically unlocked the parked navy 1971 Chevrolet Caprice.

Leorio sat in the front seat and he unlocked the passenger side door, as he motioned for the shy Kurapica to enter.

Kurapica stood awkwardly in front of the car, he did want to get in, but at the same time he didn't.

"What's wrong now?" Leorio looked up at Kurapica, "I thought we agreed on this, you're not having any second thoughts are you?"

"Uh…no not really. I just have one question."

"Shoot."

"Are you sure you're not a sex maniac?" Kurapica said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hahahah, you're hilarious Kurapica. If I was a sex maniac I'd have done it with you already. Sex maniacs don't have the patience to wait."

"And why do you know this?" Kurapica asked skeptically.

"No one has to be a sex maniac to figure out that a kid like you wouldn't last ten minutes out on the streets like this and especially at this time. I'll tell you this one last time, you either in, or you're out, pick now."

Kurapica pondered the question, but the next thing that happened was that he felt like his body was moving out of will, he found himself sitting in the car with the man, his legs and hands did the work while the brain was still thinking.

Can't back off now, Kurapica thought as he put the seatbelt on. It's better than home, and If I don't like it then I can start over, this is my change. Kurapica looked at Leorio who was already looking at Kurapica.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt your thoughts?" Leorio said as he turned away and looked at the street as he started the engine.

"Uh, no, I'm just…uh…nothing, please I want to see the flat." Kurapica stuttered, why am I faltering, Kurapica thought.

"Alright, I'll be going there. Just relax man you're so tensed up. Trust me, if I was a sex maniac you'd probably already be chopped up in pieces in some random alleyway, or something, but then again, I could be one of those sex maniacs who take their time and like to know their victims better, ha-ha, we wouldn't want that." Leorio glanced sideways at the now freaked out Kurapica, "dude, I'm kidding hehe, I'll just show you the place and if you don't like it then I'll just take you back here and put you on the street again where I found you. Deal?"

Leorio does have a point, Kurapica thought. And plus, I kinda like him, so why am I all tensed up. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, but, gosh I'm in a car with some random guy. Is that normal? Kurapica simply nodded and looked sideways, his blue eyes followed the buildings as they went by, building after building and he started to think about back home again.

'_Suck me off…and like it...' _How humiliating and downgrading were those words, but I had to do it, for the sake of my mother. Who apparently doesn't even care anymore…

Kurapica's thoughts were interrupted, "So tell me again why you were on the streets at this time? I mean, like you probably have a home somewhere…" Leorio tried to bring up conversation as he drove the vehicle but he was unaware that he brought up a topic that Kurapica didn't particularly want to discuss.

"Why would the man who's renting half his apartment to me, ask me this very personal question?" Kurapica shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"All you had to say is that it was personal. Why do you have to think of such long remarks? I was just curious that's all." Leorio defended himself, now regretting trying to start a conversation with the heard headed kid.

He sighed…while Kurapica remained silent.

"I myself came to York Shin for the money! And the women! And the fame, but yeah mostly I want the money. I became a professional hunter for the soul purpose of becoming very wealthy." Leorio bragged.

"Yeah, but you're the kind of guy who looks like you like to live the life you'll never have. Seeing as your car isn't exactly the car a wealthy man would own, or you're synthetic tux. And you can't even afford a flat, but a hunter? No way, that's awesome; show me your hunter card."

"Ah, you don't believe me! Fine, here look." Leorio said as he proudly took out his hunter card from his pocket. Kurapica took it from his hand and examined it while Leorio parked the car in the building's parking lot.

"This is fake man." Kurapica teased Leorio, he knew that Leorio didn't lie about the card all along he just wanted to tease him about it.

"What?! No it's not. Your mom is fake, give that to me." Leorio shouted as he reached out sideways for the card and all Kurapica did was take it further away from Leorio's snatching hand. Then Leorio got closer in to the passenger seat to take the card but Kurapica kept on moving it back.

"What do you say?" Kurapica teased even more wanting to hear the words please and thank you, he was in a playful mood all of a sudden which wasn't him at all but being with this man really sets his mood.

Suddenly, Leorio was now on top of Kurapica, their faces separated just by their panting breathe. They both stared into each other's eyes for a short moment, brown eyes bore into brilliant blue ones. A moment of a tingling sensation ran through both of them. Outside it was dark even thought the sun was about to come up and so was inside of the car, the sound of the crickets echoed in their ears.

"Just give me the card." Leorio said quietly after a short moment.

Kurapica hastily handed the card to the red Leorio and Leorio put it back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry I was just, uh, kidding." Kurapica said uneasily as he was very unnerved at the man who was sitting on top of him in the passenger seat.

"Uh, no its okay. Never mind." Leorio said as he got off of Kurapica and sat back at the front seat.

"Look, here take the keys and go the flat number 408 on the fourth floor." Leorio handed the keys to Kurapica who stepped out of the car.

"What about you?" Kurapica inquired as he looked inside the car at Leorio.

"Uh, never mind me. I'll sit here for a while, you just take your time up there. I'll follow you shortly." Leorio said avoiding direct eye contact with the blond.

Kurapica left uncomfortably and walked into the building. He wondered why all of a sudden Leorio was like this. He lost his sense of humor and he wouldn't look me in the eye. Ah maybe it's just me I only know the guy for an hour now. Kurapica thought as he unlocked the door to the apartment.

xXx

**Reviews are love!**

**Thanx Lumi for the support and advise!**

**Oh and also IFDreamer for the advise on my consistency of the tenses! Haha I hope I did a better job in this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't plan on going further with this. But I guess this is one of them, write to please kind of fics. So many people asked me to go on with this, I couldn't just say no. And plus, I already have it written down in a book.**

**Hunter x Hunter isn't mine. **

**If your gunna be as nice to read this, then might as well be nice and review **

**Chapter 4**

There was no elevator, but Kurapica didn't mind. A walk up the stairs to floor number four wasn't that energy consuming. It was a ramshackle building, sitting on a broken down neighborhood. But the apartment wasn't bad. As Kurapica walked around on the polished wooden floor, he knew he wanted this. He thought it came to him way to easy. Is Leorio really the nice break he needed?

All he had to do find a job, help out with the rent, and that's it. I'm free.

He walked around, there were two rooms on either side of the living room, one was obviously Leorio's room. Filled with paper, and clothes. And smelled of liquor and cigarette smoke.

The other was quite empty, with one bed, a table and a chair. But there was nice maroon pain on the walls, which really complemented the wooden floor.

There was a kitchen counter and a fridge at one end of the living room, right next to the entrance door. It was a cramped apartment, but it was really nice, it gave him a feeling of belonging. The bathroom was shared, it was nice and clean. With bright blue walls, and a clean shower.

Leorio doesn't need me here. Kurapica thought, sure this place can use more pieces of furniture, but other than Leorio's dirty room everything was exceptionally clean.

He went to the large window in the main living room, there was a nice view of the river, it wasn't the best view, but the view of the rising sun was definitely a cure for sore eyes.

Leorio picked that time to walk into the appartment, Kurapica didn't turn around. He was still facing the brilliant rise of the sun. Leorio watched the petite figure standing amidst the rays. The beautiful golden locks reflecting the sunlight, giving off a golden shimmer. His blue eyes seemed so troubled.

Leorio coughed.

Kurapica was now aware of the presence of the other man, he turned around.

"So? Did you like it?" Leorio said.

"Where's the catch?" Kurapica asked skeptically.

"Huh" Leorio quizzically said.

"Where's the catch? This apartment is perfect. Is the rent too expensive? Is it cursed? Do ghosts come out late at night?" Kurapica asked.

Leorio rubbed his temple, he was obviously annoyed, but it looked like he was really tired and he didn't feel like fighting. Suddenly Kurapica felt sorry for shouting questions at his face.

Leorio walked over to the couch facing the view, he sat down and looked honestly into Kurapica's eyes.

"I needed a roommate. I get lonely, I need someone to help around. I don't have any friends, I am a very busy man. I posted an ad in the newspaper a month ago but no body came. The rent isn't bad, but I couldn't afford it by myself. I wont use my hunter license because I want to do it myself. I saw you on the street, and I thought, heck, I'd give it a try. You're the one who came along, do you want it? Or not?"

Kurapica was surprised by the man's sudden change of attitude.

He had no other choice.

And he wanted this.

"Yeah, I'll take it."

"At last," Leorio replied, " they keys in your hand are your copy. Keep them. You have a key for your room in there. Just incase I am a sex maniac."

"So when do I get started with my job?" Kurapica asked.

He threw a newspaper that was lying around, "I'm older than you are. But not old enough to be your dad. Take this, find one yourself." He said as he stood up and walked into his room.

" I haven't slept for two days now, I really need to sleep. Please don't disturb me."

"Alright then, have a nice sleep." Kurapica replied.

Leorio didn't bother to close the door behind him.

Kurapica stood and watched the scene a bit more…

A few moments later, he retired into his own room. It needed work, but the mattress was comfortable and the covers were clean.

He slept like never before. It was the first time he had slept without having to worry about his stepfather barging in on his privacy, completely drunk, and a full hard on. Even though he was in some stranger's apartment. Something told him, this stranger would hold a dearer spot to his heart than his own mother.

* * *

The day had went by normally, Leorio had left early for work so Kurapica didn't see him. He had found a job opening at a Music store, they only required someone whose as old as Kurapica, and no previous experience or schooling. Kurapica had finished his entire education, but he hadn't been into University, yet. The pay was good, 10,000 yen for one month, 6 days a week, from 9 am to 2 pm.

He also took a ride with Leorio to the mall so he could get himself some clothes, and other stuff he needed for his new room, he used the money he had stolen from home. Leorio didn't bother asking about Kurapica, about his past life, about home. He was just glad he had found someone to share the flat with.

At night, they had celebrated Kurapica's new found job by drinking beer.

Later that night they both retired into their rooms, and Kurpica had another sleep.

This time Kurapica's sleep was disturbed by a sound of explosions blasting through his ear, almost deafening him. He woke up, and in two seconds he left his room.

Leorio was standing in the living room with two guns, he threw one at Kurapica, who didn't even know what was going on.

" What the hell is going on?" Kurapica yelled over the deafening sound of the bombings.

He could see the lights from the explosions from the big French window in the living room, the beautiful river that was there, was now shining illuminating the buildings on the fire.

" It's starting, " Leorio said, " You have to protect yourself with this!"

"What's starting?" Kurapica yelled over the sound.

"The Spiders' raid!"

"I don't understand…" Kurapica said.

"Listen to me, I will explain later. But right now I have to go down and check things out. Some friends of mine may be in trouble. Your job is not to leave this place, because its not safe. And you must not open up the door, even to me, I have a key I can get myself inside. Do not open the door to anyone ok?"

Kurapica merely nodded as he was too confused on what was going on. The spiders? Leorio walked out of the apartment, his brown eyes set to a goal, and he shut the door behind him with a slam.

Kurapica was confused but hopefully when Leorio came back he would explain everything. He looked at the gun in his hand, the metal felt cold and heavy against his soft skin, he put it down. I dont even know how to use this thing.

Kurapica sat down on the couch and thought about it. Leorio just left to go check out the bombings?! What the hell? He's going to be in danger now! He had friends to save? What's going on?!

He spent the rest of the long night looking out the window, watching the buildings on fire from a safe distance…he couldn't get any sleep. Not when the man who just saved him from the streets is out there in all this mess. Its so dangerous, Kurapica thought in horror, as he heard shrieks of fear from the people outside. He closed his eyes and prayed for Leorio to come back safely.

Kurapica stayed up all night waiting for Leorio to come back, wishing nothing would happen to him, when the sun came up, Kurapica fell asleep on the couch in front of the window.

* * *

There is it. I dont even know were this will go..lmao. Review if u read.

Kurapica is OOc in this fic, and so is Leorio. So dont even bother telling me that. I want Kurapica to be this weak boy..and Leorio to be this honorable young man LMAO XDXD

Hisoka, Kuroro, and the rest of the Spiders are soon to show up :)

peace~


	5. Chapter 5

**Big thank you to all my reviewers. You guys really encouraged me to keep on going with this. Thank you Deathwish, miemia ciomit,IfDreamer,florallover,Silverhunter,yaonne-san, and modoki.**

**Also, thank you Gyo. You're always inspiriing me and helping me out when im stuck.**

**And mostly, thank you LUmi75(haha i feel like im writing a suicide note :P), you helped me out the most and i wouldnt have wrote what ive written now without your encouragment and help :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any hunter x hunter characters. IF shei nonoka appears in this, and i doubt it, then shes only mine.**

**Enjoy.**Chapter 5

* * *

It was ten am when Kurapica woke up at the sound of a light knock on the door.

Leorio!, Kurapica thought, as he got up quickly from the couch, and headed over the door to unlock it.

_Do not open to door to anyone, ok?_

Leorio's words lingered in his thoughts, he reached out hesitantly for the doorknob. Unsure whether to answer or not. But then he reassured himself, as he heard Leorio at the other end asking him to open up.

"Open up Kurapica it's me, Leorio."

Kurapica unlocked the door and let Leorio in.

Leorio walked in, anger on his face and then he slammed it behind him.

Kurapica was confused. What happened? Why was Leorio angry?

"What is your problem?" Leorio asked Kurapica accusingly, almost yelling.

"Huh?" Kurapica took a step back, as Leorio's brown eyes pierced right through him with accusations. He was confused.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to open the door for anyone, even to me!" Leorio shouted, almost hysterically. His anger obvious.

Kurapica now felt guilty. He knew, Leorio told him.

"But, it is you behind that door. Why would I not open up?" Kurapica stuttered.

"You don't understand. It could have not been me. It could have been someone else, someone who would be a threat to your life. Our life." Leorio was panting after he said those words. His face frustrated and flustered.

Kurapica was sorry, but he didn't know what to say. He bit his lips…First few days, and I am nothing but trouble. Just like back home, I am no good. He looked away, not wanting to face Leorio. His eyes tearing up. He didn't want to cry, but he had no choice. His emotions took the best of him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, you're right…" Kurapica mumbled in a low voice.

Leorio looked at the pale boy's face. He softened up. No, I'm sorry. He wanted to say. But he had to teach him a lesson. Still, those glistening blue eyes, made him feel so weak. I shouldn't have been harsh on him.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again. I just went through a lot of shit that's all…" Leorio said. He approached Kurapica and patted his head gently. His hand big against the petite head, soft blonde hair caressed his fingers.

Kurapica looked up at Leorio, who was smiling at him. Kurapica saw that indeed Leorio looked like he had been through a lot of shit. His clothes were all messy, and his face had signs of weariness.. He blushed at the feel of the older man's hand on his head.

Leorio took away his hand, and sat on the couch. He then rubbed his temples and sighed.

Kurapica approached him, as he wiped away the tears on his eyes. He wanted to ask him a lot of questions. What were those explosions? Who was behind them? Why was Leorio involved? Anything at all…Kurapica was in a confused mess.

But then he saw the defeated look on Leorio's face, and he decided he would save his questions for another time. What Leorio needed was a nice refreshing bath.

"I'll go prepare the bath for you ok?" Kurapica asked gently awaking Leorio from his distraught.

"Uh, no, it's fine." Leorio said, looking up at Kurapica.

"No, you need one. I can tell. It wont be a bother for me."

Leorio looked earnestly at Kurapica, and smiled.

No one did that for me before…He thought to himself happily.

He just nodded.

Kurapica hurried off, into the bathroom, to prepare the bath.

* * *

Leorio walked out of the bath, feeling refreshed and happy. No one has done this nice thing to him before. He was always used to doing things by himself, no one had pampered him like this the way Kurapica just did in forever…he was grateful for having such a cheerful, happy going, innocent roommate.

Kurapica was in the kitchen part of the living room, already making breakfast. Leorio walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist, his wet hair dripping on the floor. He looked over at Kurapica and was shocked to see he was making breakfast.

"You really shouldn't," Leorio said as he leaned over Kurapica to see the pancakes frying on the stove. His hair dripping water all over Kurapica's shirt, but he didn't notice.

Kurapica noticed and blushed a deep shade of pink. Why am I always blushing?! He thought angrily. "I want to, now please, go take your seat. I don't like it when people lean over my shoulders and observe what I am doing."

Leorio smiled, no one has ever cooked me breakfast ever…other than my mom a long time ago. He walked back into his room to get changed. I like this guy…I like him a lot.

He walked out again to find the food ready and made on the table facing the window…

Wow...Leorio's eyes and nose perked up at the sight. Beautifully made pancakes, both plates sitting peacefully with a side dish of fresh red strawberries and whipped cream. And a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice for either plate.

He then looked beside the beautiful breakfast, and finally, Kurapica. Standing there next to his art piece, looking satisfied with his work. His eyes glistening brilliantly, and his hair softly falling on his cheeks. His petite figure next to the table welcomed Leorio like he was a soldier back from war.

"Wow…" Leorio was in awe. It wasn't really a big thing, breakfast. But for Leorio, he's been living in a world filled of cruelty and lies for as long as he can remember and this is the first time someone has ever done something nice. Something out of this world.

"Never mind that. Just sit down and eat," Kurapica said with a smile.

"Why did you?" Leorio asked Kurapica before he sat down.

"Why did I what?" Kurapica blankly replied.

"Why did you prepare this amazing food?"

"Well, it's nothing really. Just pancakes."

"Yeah but why?"

"Well, um, You just said you went through a lot of a shit. And I assumed you had no time to eat, so I assumed that you're hungry. So I did this, I'm sorry if you don't like pancakes…" Kurapica said.

"No. Thank you. I love pancakes. You just didn't have to. But still, it's nice of you. No one has done this for me in ages. Thanks. Just don't feel obliged to do this. Ok?" Leorio said as he sat down."

"Your welcome. But I like doing this. I am happy I am living like this now, here, with you." Kurapica said absent mindedly, as his thoughts drifted back to a not so pleasant home.

Leorio smiled. He was going to ask Kurapica about his previous life, he knows nothing about Kurapica's past. Maybe later...some other time…he told himself.

They sat in front of each other and ate in comfortable silence…Leorio didn't tease Kurapica about anything like he would usually do. They just had a nice delicious breakfast.

"So um…I've been wanting to ask you." Kurapica started talking after they both had finished breakfast, "what happened? I was confused when you briefed me… Can you explain to me about the events before? The bombings? The Spiders? It doesn't really make any sense to me."

Leorio looked at Kurapica quizzically.

"Didn't you live in this city? You should at least know that these bombings have been going on for at least two weeks now."

"Well, I lived on the outskirts." Kurapica lied. He wasn't allowed to watch TV, he wasn't allowed to go out, he wasn't allowed to be let in in the living room when the family was happily sitting around the TV. His alcoholic mother, was somehow only abusive to him. She loved his siblings, his grown masculine brother, she loved her husband, the husband who sexually abused him. Kurapica was an outsider, because of his girly looks and he wasn't about to tell Leorio, a person he liked, nevertheless, a stranger about his darkest secrets.

Leorio shrugged and began to explain, " Ok, so to make a long story simple. I am going to just give you the headlines and important points ok?""

Kurapica nodded.

"And I just want you to know, that what you might hear now may seem a bit crazy or farfetched. But it's real."

"I believe you." Kurapica said earnestly.

Leorio looked worriedly into Kurapica's eyes, not wanting to tell him about how cruel and ugly the real world could be. But he had to explain last night's behavior.

"First of all, I am sorry I might have scared you. But I was really worried, and I shouldn't have thrown that gun at you like that. But things have gotten really bad in these past days and yeah.."

"It's okay, really, I understand." Kurapica spoke honestly sitting across Leorio at the table. He could see hesitated and worried looks on Leorio's brown eyes. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me now, I just wanted to know." He added.

Leorio shook his head, " No, I owe you at least that."

Kurapica just looked at Leorio in silence.

After a moment Leorio started, " Every year. There world's largest underground auction is held here in this sprawling metropolis, York Shin. Its held in a secret location in the city, but the auction is sort of like an open secret. Only people with high statuses, like Mafia families, and people like such know about this auction. Do you understand so far?"

"Um…yeah.." Kurapica looked puzzled but he got it.

"So this is normal so far. Just an auction for stolen or expensive goods. Its quite illegal but that's not really the problem."

"Like a black market?" Kurapica asked.

"Something like that." Leorio said.

"Okay but that doesn't explain the bombings?"

"Wait, I am getting there. Anyway, the absolute highest authority of the held auction, the people behind it, are called the Ten Dons, the ten community elders."

Kurapica nodded.

"Every year, they gather in a secret location and hold this auction. Like this time of the year, the auction is considered to be a prestige event, with mafia families bidding on items for the sole purpose of displaying their wealth to other families worldwide. But this time, things went wrong." Leorio's faced turned grave.

"What happened?"

"The Genei Ryodane…Also known as the Spiders. That's what happened." Leorio said with a distant worried look on his eyes.

"Who?" Kurapica was confused about the Spider part.

"The Genei Ryodane, is the name for a gang of thieves, very dangerous thieves. They are 13 in total. They just came out of the blue, they just stole everything, and killed everyone in their way. They even managed to kill off the 10 Dons! The most powerful highest authority of all, is killed." Leorio said and rubbed his temples.

Kurapica looked shocked, "So they were behind the bombings?"

Leorio nodded.

Kurapica looked horrified, "Why would someone do that?"

"These guys are just doing it for their own sick twisted pleasure. They want those goods, and they'd even kill without blinking to get them."

Kurapica understood all this, but one thing bugged him. He didn't understand what Leorio had to do with all of this.

"You're probably wondering Why I am in the middle of this mess?" Leorio asked almost as if he read his mind.

Kurapica merely nodded.

"Well, I don't even know. But, to make a long story long. I am a professional hunter. And I have friends who are professional hunters. You know about hunters right?"

"Yes, I know that much at least." Kurapica has heard about hunters before, his brothers always spoke of them. One of them was even going to apply for the hunter exam, Kurapica knew that much. He also knew the advantages of a hunter over a normal person. The easy access of places, the amount of loans they can take, the license to kill, the first class tickets they can get..

Kurapica was also shocked and impressed at the same time. The guy he shared an apartment with, was a hunter. That hunter card from that time in the car was real after all...

"So, my friends got involved with the Spiders. And they call upon my help once in a while to help them out. I really owe them that much, they risked their lives before trying to save me. And they helped me out a great deal in the hunter exam. They're black list hunters, their aim is to stop the Spiders, kill them if necessary. And yeah…I don't want to make a long story complicated. "

Kurapica understood, Leorio had said enough. He didn't say any more because the information he would be telling him is probably too personal or too dangerous. But still, it seemed like a dream to him, all this excitement, all these events, do they really exist in the real world?

" I get it. I am just, in shock right now…I just don't understand why the Spiders would do such a thing? Raid auctions? Bomb buildings? I mean like… I only thought bad guys like these exist only in movies."

Leorio couldn't help but smile at Kurapica's simple mindedness. He's so cute like that. Leorio thought secretly, he couldn't help it.

"You're so naïve, in a good way thought. I just have to remind you. Stay out of trouble, and you'll be fine. This auction thing, will pass in a week or so. So after that you don't have to worry. But for now, go to work, come back, and stay in this house as much as you can. Try not to walk in empty streets, stay in the crowd, you know.."

"Yeah, I get it." Kurapica said as he got off the table to remove the now empty dishes.

As he was washing the dishes, he asked Leorio who was still sitting down, " So, how come you became a hunter?"

Silence met his answer, he didn't look back at Leorio, he just kept on washing the dishes.

After a few moments, Leorio said, "I want to become a doctor."

Kurapica rinsed his hands and turned around, holding a towel to dry his hands. He smiled at Leorio, " Wow, that is so noble. Most men would want to become rich and famous, or black list hunters like you said. But wow, a doctor. Any reason behind that?"

Leorio had a distant look in his eyes.

"It's not really something I want to discuss, but, it has to do with my childhood. We didn't have money when I was young, and it was hard trying getting medicine, so now, I want to become a doctor, to help out the kids who aren't as fortunate as others." He said honestly.

"I admire your dedication. It explains the mess in your room when I first got here and saw it. Many papers and books lying everywhere, you must work really hard to achieve that goal."

Leorio rubbed the back of his head, "Aren't you going to laugh?"

"Why would I?" Kurapica was confused.

"Well, when I tell most people about my dreams of becoming a doctor, they just laugh at me."

"Why would they? And I hardly think it is a dream. You will become a doctor, and a good one. It's just a matter of hard work and dedication." Kurapica said with a smile.

Leorio just looked at Kurapica. The beautiful words danced out of his petite mouth, really did melt Leorio's insides. But what made things even worse, was that Kurapica had no idea what he was doing. Praising Leorio in such a way, like no one has ever done.

"Well, thanks anyway. I have to go sleep now. I'm tired as fuck. " Leorio said.

"Of course, you need it." Kurapica said.

Leorio walked back into his room, while Kurapica did the same.

Leorio went straight to bed, without another thought. He was just quite happy that someone cared enough to prepare a bath and a meal for him.

Kurapica on the other hand, sat on his bed, and couldn't stop thinking. Leorio is such a nice guy. Why is he in all this mess? And why am I now? Why do I care so much?

But then his thoughts trailed back to more troubled memories, he lay on the bed, his eyes closed, he tried so hard to just fall to sleep. But the images and the torture of the past years just kept on finding his way to his mind.

"_Suck me off, and like it." _

The words pierced into his memories like a sword slicing through his tender skin. The voice was coarse and heavy with alcohol breath. The man who blackmailed him, the man who got his way around Kurapica by threatening his mother. His mother was sick at the time, and she only had this step father who brought the food back home. If Kurapica had disobeyed, then the step father would leave his mother to suffer on her own, or worse, he'd kill her. Kurapica at the time cared too much about his mother that he wouldn't let that happen to her.

So he had bent down, knees to the floor, and did what he did, for the sake of his mother. And at his own cost. And in the end? It did no good. His mother never really found out about what happened, but even if she did, it wouldn't have changed a thing, he knew it. She was still an abusive alcoholic who only loved the other siblings, she hated Kurapica, and she made it clear to him. Even after she recovered from her illness. She'd still come around to beating Kurapica up…her and her brothers would come at any time, and just beat the kid up. And why? Mainly because he was pretty, and blonde, with the most beautiful eyes. And they were all jealous. But mostly, because he resembled a girl, he looked like one, and surely did act like one. That isn't really enough reason for a parent to treat a child like that, but when did parents have reasons to do so? Drinking was enough. Having hoodlums as siblings was also enough. And an abusive step father to top things off was the icing on the cake…All of that, led Kurapica to his escape. And so far, he had no regrets what so ever. He just wished he hadn't clung on till this late age. He missed out on so many things.

He'd never known his real father, and at the thought of fathers, the old step father's image and drunken breathe kept coming back to him.

"_Suck me off, and like it."_

Kurapica hugged his chest as he slept, the tears slowly began to run down his cheek, he started to sob. His voice soft and tender, breaking through the silence…

Sleepy brown eyes opened up in the other room. The silence was broken…He could hear…he could hear the gentle sound of the sobbing. The blonde boy was crying. Leorio sat up in bed. What could make him cry? He just looked so happy and he was so helpful. Leorio then started to wonder, what's this boy's story… Where had he come from? Why is he crying?

As Leorio sat up and heard the soft crying voice, his heart melted more. He just couldn't take it.

But what the hell am I supposed to do? Go on there and hug him till he felt better? I cant just do that? It's something too personal I know it…I cant just walk in. he probably wouldn't want me to…

Leorio remained awake on his bed, silently wishing, hoping, praying that Kurapica's tears would stop flowing, that his sobs would stop. And suddenly, as if the prayers were answered, the sobbing stopped, the voice disappeared, the small soft voice has vanished, it went back to being silent again. Nothing, not even the wind was heard.

The blonde boy must have cried himself to sleep.

Leorio went back to sleep, not that he could, but his body, was just too tired to function. His mind though, was somewhere else, was wide awake. His thoughts, were about, a particular blonde boy. A beautiful, simple minded, blonde young boy.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**None of these characters belong to me!**

**And I know I have tons of grammar errors, but I really don't give a shit since Lumi75 told me it only makes me human, however, I might fix them if I feel like it.**

**Oh, and seriously readers, if you're going to read this, and add it on your favorite and/or alert list…then at least review ****J**** Nothing makes my day more than that..**

**And Btw, Kurapica in this fanfic is very feminine, and like…he's always this damsel in distress. Not the Strong dude that we know. ****Warning: There might be Hisoka x Kurapica. Maybe. I don't Know. Seeing as Hisoka targets beautiful young innocent ladies…:p**

"**Patience, understanding, and love. Most of all you need love."**

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 6**

The following morning Kurapica woke up early to get ready for work at the music store. It was his first day at work and he was going to make a good impression. He was eager to start, and none of last night's thoughts returned to him…He had to start over, with a new ego, he always did. By getting this job, he could save up to enter college. He was determined and his mind was set for a new life…

Kurapica left his room with work clothes on, ready to leave. He walked to the front door, but then Leorio interrupted him.

"You honestly think you're starting off your productive day without any breakfast?" Leorio asked from the kitchen counter, as he made some instant coffee.

"Yeah…" Kurapica rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Well you're not. I may not know how to make a fabulous breakfast like you do. But no one can go to work without the usual coffee. Here; it's not much, but it will help you get through your day." Leorio said as he came over and handed Kurapica a mug.

"Um…Thank you." Kurapica replied politely and took the mug. He decided to spend some morning time with Leorio before he went to work; there was plenty of time.

Leorio was glad Kurapica started off with a fresh vibrant mood, but yesterday's sad events were still echoing in his brain. His soft cries still made these somber repeating tunes….

Kurapica took a seat beside the large window, were the seating area was laid out. He took a wary sip of the coffee Leorio gave him, not that he didn't trust Leorio, but he was used to it…He was used to having some kind of poison in his food, or some kind of hidden surprise…like how his brothers once urinated in his drink…he thought about it…he was disgusted. But he looked outside the window, and saw the sun shining, reflecting happily off the surface of the stream. The bright colors of the city in the morning always made him feel better…

Leorio watched Kurapica from a distance…He yet had to find out about yesterday's tears. But it was too personal…he was a stranger to Kurapica as much as he hated to admit it…even though they lived in the same apartment…they hardly knew each other.

Leorio took today's newspaper from the news box and made his way to sit next to Kurapica, who sill marveled at the view outside.

"It's nice isn't it?" Leorio said about a minute later, waking Kurapica up from his reveries.

"Yeah…"Kurapica replied, and switched his attention to Leorio.

"You should see how it looks at night, the city sprawls out like a mosaic of twinkling lights. Its beautiful. The reason I rented out this place." Leorio said matter of factly and lifted his newspaper up to read it.

"Yeah, I've seen it at night too." Kurapica replied. "I cant wait for today. I just have a good feeling about this job. Like, I never thought I'd find a job like this with such a good pay!"

"That's the spirit. I remember when I first started my first job, I was so excited." Leorio decided to support Kurapica all the way through, even though he knew how hard and rough jobs get, he was still going to be there. Whatever caused those tears last night?…Leorio didn't dare ask. But he will stay there for the blond. He knew. It was the least he could do.

Leorio turned the page of the newspaper, and then suddenly he said, "Shit look at this."

Kurapica looked and saw the newspaper. To his horror, as a picture in one of the main articles, he saw a murdered woman with multiple scars and cuts on her body, who was tied up in a bathtub. Her eyes remained wide open with fear, a horrible expression on her, whoever killed her must have been a maniac with only one thing in mind, make her suffer. The scene was too grotesque for Kurapica, so he looked away. The coffee he drank was about to come out again…

"Sorry if it disturbed you." Leorio apologized, he didn't realize how weak Kurapica was.

"It's okay. I should be going now." Kurapica said as he put the mug down on the table.

"Wait," Leorio said, "the reason I told you to look, is not because of the actual news which is horrendous. It's because, I know who did this."

Kurapica looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, " How do you know?"

"Look at the incisions made on her face and body, the cuts, they're all the same size, length, and shape. It couldn't have been a scalpel or a knife because they're too narrow. And they all have the same length. I know who did this. it's his style of killing. She was probably one of his usual one night stand girls, he kills those. He makes love to them at night, and then kills them at dawn."

"Okay, but who did it?" Kurapica was interested to know, there are crazy psychos out there, crazier than his own family, he had no idea.

"Hisoka." Leorio said one word, and even though Kurapica didn't know this Hisoka, he couldn't help but shudder at the name. It ringed an eerie bell, he must have heard that name before…somewhere…

''Who is this Hisoka?" Kurapica asked.

Leorio still stared at the newspaper in what seemed to be, hatred, fear, and disgust. But then he replied after Kurapica asked him a second time who this man was.

"He took the hunter exam with me, when I was with my friends. We knew he was evil from day one, he had basically killed everyone and anyone who got in his way, using cards as a weapon of choice, hence the cuts on this woman."

"I see," Kurapica said still wanting to hear more about this Hisoka.

"He's also a major pervert. A player. I've always seen him in clubs late at night, always picking up girls, taking them away with his charm, little did they know what he ended up doing to them."

"Wow…"Kurapica never thought a person like this could exist. So surreal, but then again, this man wasn't different than any of his monstrous brothers.

"You'll recognize him the second you see him. He has either orange or blue hair, usually blue, with a jester suite on, and always his deck of cards. He speaks in riddles and songs, and he is very mysterious and vague. Just be careful, when you're out there, you never know who you could meet. Just never fall in his trap. He'd lure a woman in like a vampire…screw her…and then savagely kill her. Please be careful." Leorio went on warning Kurapica.

"I am not exactly a woman Leorio. But thanks, I'll take your advice." Kurapica said as he got up from his seat, and walked toward the front door. "I'll see you later, bye."

* * *

Leorio was left alone. Once again, the second Kurapica closed that door behind him. He felt this loneliness that crept up on him and then enveloped him, like it used to. But he was glad, this loneliness he felt, wouldn't last long. Kurapica would be back soon. Even if they didn't see each other much during the day, since Leorio would go to work at night, and Kurapica in the morning. There was still, this somebody who shared apartment with him.

He loved every second spent with Kurapica, although he couldn't help feeling like a worried parent. He felt like Kurapica really needed guidance for the real world, it was as if he had been locked up in a shell and now he was out…or better yet…a butterfly that emerged from the cocoon…ready to face the world.

Leorio had known from day one, that Kurapica would be something else. Something different.

He sipped his coffee, and looked again at the grotesque image. He could see the woman was once beautiful. Now scars and bruises filled her white face. He couldn't help but worry about Kurapica. His Kurapica.

* * *

The music shop was only three blocks away, Kurapica smiled to himself as he walked underneath the sunlight. He would walk there every day, and come back the same way, he'd save a lot of money. He had an apartment, free food, and a lovely roommate.

Leorio…he thought about him a lot. About how his hands felt on his head. So comforting, and just, right. Unlike how his brothers' rough hands felt on him. He felt secure with Leorio. He felt like he belonged. And he did.

Kurapica reached the place and he was greeted by a chic looking music store. It looked like it belonged to the 80s, kind of like a stylish vintage boutique. The banner which was red, simply read Music Store printed in shiny gold. And the rest of the entrance was red. It was a simple store, but the displays on the window were unique. Big records, and films were displayed stylishly on velvet and animal print rugs. Kurapica saw many famous faces and signatures like Madonna, Cher, the Sex Pistols, and Michael Jackson. He also saw a Gibson guitar and a Yamaha drum set on one end of the brilliant display. It was a mixture of reds, gold and leathers. It was original, and stylishly simple.

Kurapica walked in awkwardly, not sure of were to go. He had only called them and they had just accepted him without even seeing who he was and what he did. He saw another display of newly arrived ipods at the front of the store, and on either side were the long rows of cds and films. He walked past the ipod collection, each of which had a signature of a different celebrity, past a large collection of Metallica and Pink Floyd shirts, and then he saw a round customer cashier service at the end of the display section, and a blue haired woman was sitting there. She was so busy with her nails and the gum in her mouth that she didn't even notice Kurapica who was now standing in front of her.

"Excuse me miss." He said interrupting her-whatever she was doing-.

She looked up at him, with her hazel eyes looking unimpressed "We don't have anything you might want, young girl. You can probably find it at the make up shop across the street."

Kurapica lifted one eyebrow, this ill mannered blue haired woman started to read a magazine, completely oblivious that Kurapica was still there, waiting, slowly but surely getting impatient.

"Please would you look at me? Miss, to start off I am not a lady. I am a guy. My name is Kurapica. I applied to work here. Can you please help me?" He said sternly.

She looked up at him again, "We didn't offer anyone any jobs. Now get out of this store." She said annoyed.

Kurapica was confused, he had already been approved on the phone. A man had spoken to him last time.

"Can I see your boss?" Kurapica asked.

"He's not here." She merely said without looking up.

"Now, Now Machi. There's no need to lie about me." A sound came from behind the girl with the blue hair who was named Machi. A man came walking from the employees room at the far end corner, his appearance itself created this tense feeling all of a sudden.

The girl had looked up, hid the magazine and mumbled an apology.

"Sorry Danchou I shouldn't have lied about you being here. But this shemale suddenly walks in and thinks he can work here." She said.

"And where's the problem?" The boss said and then started to walk to were Kurapica was standing, "You were the one who talked to me on the phone weren't you? I just had to agree, even if I didn't see you. You seem like a reasonable hardworking kid. You're hired."

Kurapica took a look at the boss, he was an exceptionally tall handsome man, with slicked back shiny black hair and a fine suite on. His shoes were polished clean and his face was pure and flawless. He had a nice set of dark grey wide eyes, and a bandage up on his forehead. All in all, he was shimmering in this perfect flawless way.

Kurapica smiled, "Thank you sir, I will deliver my best work."

"You better, " The man said and patted the boy's head. "Machi you better take care of.."

"Kurapica." Kurapica told him.

"Yes. You better take care of Kurapica here and how him our way of doing business. I don't expect slacking off son, good luck." The man said and then walked out of the building.

Machi gave Kurapica a long look from head to toe, and then she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Come with me," she said, "We have lots of work to do."

XxX

As Kurapica walked back from the shop, he was a tiny bit tired, but he was happy. He had achieved something today. The work had gone smoothly, this so called Machi didn't treat him well at first, but then later on when the boss showed up, he made it clear to her that Kurapica was an employee too. So putting what happened at the beginning aside, she helped him later on. She showed him what he had to do, where the products were stocked, were everything was, what the customer expects. He had worked hard from day one, mostly organizing stuff on the inside in the stock room. All in all it was a nice day.

He had one street to cross before he reached his building, but then suddenly two strong pairs of hands pulled him inside an alley between two buildings. It was an empty alley, with garbage cans and cardboard boxes. It was kind of dark considering the day light outside. Kurapica was more surprised than he was scared.

Two men pushed him against the wall, one with a gun pointed on to his temple.

"What is a young lady like you doing walking around these areas? Don't you know it's dangerous?" The man without a gun whispered belligerently into Kurapica's ear.. His voice was dangerous and coarse. Both men had a nasty expression on them, and it took Kurapica two seconds to realize what was happening to him. He was being attacked! In broad day light!

"Stay away…" Kurapica said in a kind of whisper. To be honest the gun pointed at him right now terrified the living crap out of him, and he tried to defend himself with a mere "Go away, my friend is right behind me he'll see you guys and then he'll call the police."

He tried to threaten them, with brave words, but his eyes showed how frightened he really was. He shook uncontrollably. He didn't know what to do.

"Ooh, we're so scared from your nonexistent friend." The man with the gun said with a sarcastic grin, he then leaned forward and took a strand of hair and toyed with it, "You better be silent and let us finish with you peacefully…everything will be alright if you don't make a big scene."

Kurapica realized in shock what they were about to do to him. He was going to be raped. Again, held at gun point. And he was going to do nothing about it…Why did this always happen to him? His eyes widened in fear, as they started to dampen. He tried to be braver, and not cry about it. But he couldn't. He always had to cry. It was his worst trait. Crying, and also not being able to defend himself. Still, He tried one last time, "Please I have a lot of money you can take it all. Just leave me alone."

"We don't want your money. We want to do this.." The man with the gun said as he harshly pushed Kurapica on to the ground. He was about to make another move when a calm teasing voice came from behind…

"Who said anything about being nonexistent? I am right here." The voice spoke casually. A tall man in a jester outfit was standing behind the two men, both his hands behind his head, and on his face a steady grin, as if he was taking a walk in the park. He had slicked back blue hair, and a face full of makeup. He looked like he just came out of a show.

The two men looked frightened at the element of surprise. But then they regained their composure, "So you did have a friend all along?" The one with the gun said. "That isn't going to stop me. What is a clown going to do about this? Hanzo, take the other gun and point it at that stupid clown." The other bald man did as he was told and took a gun out of his left jumper pocket, he aimed it at the jester.

The jester stared at the gun for a while, his emerald eyes then shifted from the gun to its holder, and then he smiled, an evil almost defying smile.

The man named Hanzo was confused, this man smiles at the face of death?

"You think you can scare me with that thing? Stop me with it?" There was a tone of sarcasm in the Joker's voice. He stood with an aura of strength and hostility, Hanzo stepped backward in slight fear. All the jester did was smile sarcastically and stand there provocatively.

Somehow, out of the sudden blue, the gun in Hanzo's hand was suddenly jerked out of his hand and it now appeared in the jester's hand.

"What the…" Hanzo said in disbelieve but before he can continue, the jester pulled the trigger and fired a bullet right in between Hanzo's eyes. He collapsed on the floor with a thud, both Kurapica and the other man were staring in horror.

"Well this is my first time killing with a gun. Not cool. At all. I wonder how Shei does it." The man said and threw the gun away.

Then he directed his attention at the two men before him. Kurapica was on the floor, helpless. While the other man stared at his dead accomplice.

"Are you sure I am not threat to you now?" he said mockingly.

Without thinking, the man suddenly turned around walked a few steps and then suddenly he started to sprint to the other end of the alley.

"Tssk Tssk Tssk." The jester said as he remained in his position and watched the fleeing man. " You think you can run away from me huh? Well you thought wrong. Kukuku" The man smirked and then took out one playing card out of nowhere.

Kurapica's doubts were confirmed, he just watched in horror as the jester threw his card at the running man. He was impossible far, but the car was aimed perfectly at the back of his head as Kurapica could see. And it just kept on flying through the air, like it was charged with power. Suddenly, without any further warning, the running man just collapsed to the floor, he didn't even cry out or anything. The card just sliced right through his neck, leaving a small incision, just like the ones on that murdered woman's body in the newspaper.

Kurapica looked back terrified at the jester as he lay sprawled on the floor. The jester smiled at him.

"Well we got rid of them didn't we?" He said nonchalantly, "You can get up now."

Kurapica awkwardly got up from his position and then he brushed his back with his hands. The jester tilted his head sideways as he watched Kurapica get up.

"Well um. Thank you for saving me. I have to go home now." Kurapica said.

"So you're just going to leave?" Hisoka replied as he dangerously zoned in on Kurapica.

Kurapica felt really scared now that the jester was close to him. It seemed that the Jester wasn't done.

"I really need to be getting home now." Kurapica fidgeted uncomfortably as Hisoka cornered him against the wall.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get home before Leorio starts to worry." The man said and then he ran his hand down Kurapica's shaking face. "Soft and Vulnerable. Just how I like it." He said.

"You know Leorio?"

The jester merely nodded. "And I know you."

"You..You're Hisoka…"Kurapica stuttered. How does he know Leorio? And me?

"Five points for the smart kid. I'm sure Leorio warned you about me. Hey I'm a nice guy. I really am." Hisoka said and then he took a strand of the boy's fine silky hair and caressed it.

Kurapica was too frightened to say anything. He didn't need a gun to warn him like last time, this jester's presence alone sent shivers down his spine. Hisoka leaned in closer, his face really close to Kurapica.

Kurapica shut his eyes, he didn't want this to happen, but his body was paralyzed with fear. Hisoka didn't do anything to hurt him yet, but, he just couldn't help feel this aura of power around him.

Hisoka leaned forward and he looked like he was going to kiss Kurapica, but then, he veered sideways and whispered something into Kurapica's ear.

Kurapica's eyes suddenly widened in shock, how does he know?…His eyes turned scarlet red as he got the news. That's what happened to him. When he is in a state of complete anger or shock. His eyes turn scarlet red. Another reason of people's hatred towards him. He'd been covering it up for a while now, not even telling Leorio about it. But this man…

Hisoka left him after he had told him what he knew. He left a shocked Kurapica standing alone in the alleyway.

_I know about your brothers…I know how badly they treat you…I also know about your step father….about how he likes to rape your delicate, fragile body…and I guess I now know why…you're a fine prey._

Kurapica regained his composer and normal eye color back, then he started to walk back to his apartment. The words still lingering in his head.

* * *

**yep thats it for now. Review please.:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter, it belongs to Togashi-sensei. If it were mine I'd not cast Gon. (lol)**

**Have you guys checked out the fanfic The Artistic Approach by xtremekiiwii. It's a really great fanfic also about Leorio and Kurapica.**

**And wow you guys. I'm getting so much feedback on this fanfic in particular, even though I'm really not spending much time on it. So thank you, and keep on reviewing=)**

**Oh and there are new Ocs in this chapter…and some violent coarse language. Didn't say you weren't warned.**

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

"You what!?" Leorio almost fell off the chair in shock as he heard Kurapica's words.

"Well you heard me, I just met Hisoka." Kurapica said indifferently and sat down opposite of him. He had to keep calm about this, he didn't want Leorio to worry but his method of nonchalance wasn't working.

"What? How? Where?" Leorio was over reacting and Kurapica knew this was going to happen, he started to regret what he told Leorio but he had no choice. Somehow Hisoka knew him and he knew that he lived with Leorio. That wasn't pleasant news.

"Please calm down. I'll tell you everything as long as you're calm about it. I don't want you to overreact." Kurapica reasoned with Leorio.

Leorio took a deep breath," I'm sorry, it's just that Hisoka is a dangerous manipulative unpredictable evil man. So that is why I over reacted. Please tell me what happened."

Kurapica eyed Leorio…why is he caring all of a sudden? What does he care if I met someone he hated? But he had the right to know. Hisoka knew Kurapica and Leorio. And he knew about his family….

"I was walking back from work, which went great by the way, then suddenly…"'Kurapica took a breath. He knew Leorio would over react…

Leorio was watching him intently, wanting to know what had happened exactly.

"Suddenly, two men attacked me from an alley. They had guns and stuff…" Kurapica trailed off.

Leorio's eyes widened, he was shocked, but then he took a deep breath and calmed down. He wanted to know the rest. "Go on."

"Well, and they started to threaten me with the gun and stuff. But then suddenly out of nowhere, Hisoka came. And I knew it was him because of how you described him for me. And he saved me from them. By killing them."

Leorio tightened his grip. "He killed them in front of you. I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened."

"It's Okay. I would have been probably dead If Hisoka didn't come and save me."

"You don't understand. He'd never just save a life. He didn't do you a favor Kurapica, Please listen to me. He's a dangerous man."

"Look don't worry I'm not a kid. I know he didn't just save me and expected nothing of it. I know he's dangerous. I thought he was going to go away after he'd killed them. But then he came to me and cornered me…"

"He didn't do anything did he?!" Leorio interrupted afraid that Hisoka may have done something to Kurapica.

"No no, it's fine. He didn't. He told me, that he knew me. That I lived with you and stuff like that." Kurapica was almost going to slip and tell Leorio that Hisoka knew about his family as well as his step father…

"This is weird. I never told anyone you lived with me. Are you sure he doesn't know anyone you know? Or anything like that…" Leorio asked.

Kurapica thought about it. There's only one explanation. If Hisoka knows about Kurapica's step father, then he probably knows someone from the family. Maybe the brothers…But Kurapica wasn't about to share his secrets with Leorio.

"No…I don't think so. It's really fine Leorio I'll be more careful next time. I just thought it would be more important to tell you this."

"Thank you for not holding back, this information is really important. We might even have to change our location, this could mean a threat. I'm sorry I had to drag you into this it's all my fault. You can move out anytime."

Kurapica had thought about this. " No, I wanted to come to the city in the first place. If I haven't moved in here, and found myself a job, I would have probably died from hunger. I really cannot manage on my own I've been in a house for so long that I don't know how to live on my own. So thank you."

Leorio didn't want to push his luck, but he really wanted to know about Kurapica's past, where he came from.

"Kurapica I want to apologize to you." Leorio looked at Kurapica seriously.

Kurapica looked up at Leorio, surprised with how things are turning out. " What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just always angry at you and stuff and I know how much it annoys you, but I really cant afford to lose someone again. Not this time. I consider you a friend and I really don't want anything to happen to you." He honestly said.

Friend?…Kurapica thought. I never had a friend…

"You've lost someone else before?" Kurapica asked.

Leorio looked down, he looked hurt. He was hurt. Kurapica bit his lips. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

Leorio looked up at him again, his sad look turned into a somewhat of a determined look. "No, it's alright. You have the right to know this."

Kurapica waited patiently for Leorio to collect his thoughts.

"Not so long ago, in a small town no one has even heard of. A friend of mine, named Piedro..he…well he died of a simple flu. There were no doctors available, and the ones who were, expected to be paid, a lot. So he couldn't be treated in time…"

"Oh…" Kurapica said, the pieces of the puzzle are fitting in. So he decided to become a doctor to save the ones who are poor just like his friend.

"So that's why I took the hunter exam and became a hunter. To become a doctor and help those just like my friend. I don't want to loose you. He was right in front of me when he died, I would have saved him. But I didn't have the money to do that. We were all poor. And I don't want to see you die in front of me either. So excuse my over worrying, and yelling, I just cant help it." He looked at Kurapica apologetically.

Kurapica stood up from his seat across Leorio and sat at the same seat Leorio sat on, right next to him. He looked up at him, his blue eyes leveled with Leorio's sad nostalgic brown eyes.

"Leorio. I understand. I truly do. I'm sorry for your loss. But you truly are a noble man. With this great goal you have set. Becoming a doctor to help the helpless. I admire you, Leorio. I will help you through everything and I wont leave your side. You gave me hope, without knowing so. A hope of a new and a better life…" Kurapica said and smiled.

Leorio looked in shock at Kurapica's beautiful face. His smile so serene and comforting. Leorio smiled as well.

"Kurapica…I know I'm not supposed to dig any further. And you don't have to answer me if you're not comfortable with this. But…can you tell me a bit about your past life? It seems like…well you're always happy and positive, but at times there's just this sadness about you that I cant seem to figure out." Leorio managed to ask the question that's been itching at him for days.

Kurapica reverted his eyes from Leorio, and his look became distant all of a sudden, as if he was recollecting old, unwanted memories. His look sad, but as soon as Leorio took his hand in his own. Kurapica looked back at Leorio.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about this. As long as you're happy here, and you're moving on forwardly in happiness. Then for all it matters, you must let the past go away. Forget about it. Whatever it is. You deserve nothing less than true happiness. You hear me Kurapica?" Leorio said and comforted Kurapica with both his hands firmly grasped Kurapica's fragile hand.

Kurapica was overwhelmed with emotions. He didn't even tell Leorio about his past, and he's already getting valuable moral support from him. Leorio was the first person to ever give him advice about this matter. And it was more of an encouragement to go on, to stay strong, than an actual advice. Kurapica was so happy, that he wrapped both his arms around Leorio's body firmly. He hugged him tightly, Leorio was shocked at this reaction at first. But then he pulled in Kurapica even closer and hugged him back.

"Don't you worry about a thing…." Leorio whispered into Kurapica's ear and caressed his blonde hair from behind. " I will protect you."

* * *

"You finally met him, that sissy boy?" Ubogin addressed Hisoka from a sitting position underneath him.

They were in the abandoned warehouse waiting for Kuroro to walk in with Machi from their undercover work to make legit money. The Spiders had a meeting and they all just waited for their Danchou.

"What is that a nickname you and your sick twisted brothers use to call him?" Hisoka replied. He was sitting on his usual sitting position at the highest stone. He was working on a card pyramid, every time the wind escaped through the small windows and the building cracks it would go down and he would start building again.

"He deserves worse. For being such a fag."

"To answer your question. Yes I did. Quite the male version of the damsel of distress this one." Hisoka said with a smirk as he completed the pyramid without it falling over, ignoring that last remark.

"Queer kid, I should go down there and show him a lesson in manners. Shouldn't have ran away from home. We didn't see it coming. Although it's so much better without him now." Ubogin said.

"I'd like to have my way with him…" Hisoka said in his own world totally ignoring Ubogin's words..

Ubogin didn't mind. And he didn't really care about his sissy brother. He'd leave it to his father and the other siblings. He shrugged and went away to the others.

* * *

**Next day-**

"Okay I have an idea!" Kurapica said as if a light bulb just shined in his head.

Leorio was preparing some instant coffee when Kurapica came up to him and leaned against the counter opposite of Leorio.

His body…So delicate and small leaning like that against the counter…it makes me feel…like I just want to grab him…and…No! Leorio thought miserably to himself, depriving his own mind of his fantasies, I should stop thinking about him that way. He's a friend, only a friend…

But god his body felt so good against mine…he thought recalling last night when they hugged.

"Shoot" Leorio replied and continued preparing coffee while trying to ignore Kurapica's body.

"I've been thinking, you said you didn't have work today, and I just got off mine." He took a strand of his own hair and toyed with it awkwardly, and that made Leorio lose concentration a bit and drop some coffee powder on the floor.

"Shit," he simply said and then walked across the kitchen to pick up a broom and clean the mess.

Why am I acting like this in his presence? Calm down Leorio.

But his hair…his beautiful silk blonde hair…

CALM DOWN!

"I'm thinking." Kurapica continued while Leorio was busy cleaning the mess he made, "Why don't you and I go out together today?"

Leorio immediately stopped what he was doing. His eyes widened as he stared in shock at the floor were the coffee was. He's…He's asking me out?….He thought.

"You know. We haven't done anything fun in a while. Let's just go out and have some fun as friends. Let off some steam you know." Kurapica added.

Oh…Leorio thought. His eye width returning to normal. So irrational of me. Of course, he just wants to go out and about in the city. As friends…not on a date. I'm such an idiot.

Leorio looked up after he finished cleaning, and he saw that Kurapica was waiting patiently for his answer. His bright blue eyes begging him to agree. Leorio smiled at him earnestly, "Yeah. That sounds like fun. Get ready in an hour."

"Yeaah!" Kurapica almost jumped with joy, his fist shot up victoriously in the air.

"Easy. We're just going out to chill together. Why so happy?" Leorio asked.

"I don't know. I like you and I like going out with you. You were so funny that day we first met. Which wasn't that long ago, haha. Remember I was so hungry and then you took me out for dinner, or was it breakfast? Yeah that was loads fun. Can we go to the park? I want ice cream!(XD)" Kurapica asked enthusiastically.

Wow, this kid is so simple, so sweet and innocent. Wow…I love that about him. The park? He wants ice cream? How cute is that?!

Leorio's mind drifted off to how cute and suggestive Kurapica would look holding a vanilla ice cream cone, and licking it happily, the white goodness gliding down his soft lips to his neck…how he would savor the taste down to the ice cream's last drop.

NO! Leorio thought angrily. Bad thoughts! Get out…

"Sure Kurapica. Sure. Whatever you like." Leorio said and finally, after taking the longest time he'd ever taken preparing a simple cup of coffee, he drank it.

* * *

"That blasted kid. Were has he gone!" Albinus shrieked in anger.

"We don't know father. I'm sure Ubogin found out by now. Let's wait till Ubogin returns home, he'll tell us for sure." A man in his early twenties spoke, his name was Alexis. He was Ubogin's brother and he had the same body build. He was a bit weaker than Ubogin, nevertheless he was strong. Unlike their youngest brother Kurapica…the sissy one..the disgrace to the family.

"That damned kid." Albinus, the step father, yelled in anger. "I'd kill his mother. And then hang the corpse out in the middle of the city."

The mother was in her room sleeping. She always was on her bed anyway, suffered some kind of disease she wouldn't die from. They all concluded with the tiny things they have as brains that Kurapica got his looks from his mom. Blonde, petite and blue eyes. What can they do? Blame the mom and her kid. The step father only got married to the mom because he took advantage of her weak mentality, she was and still is a sick woman with a long gone husband, all she wanted to hear were the three magical words. I love you, and he'd woo her into his web before she even knew what's coming. Kurapica was always against that marriage, and that's why she was against Kurapica. She was a horrible excuse for a mother. Alcoholic, sick and unloving. And all the step father needed was her money. It was a win win situation. She didn't know what's coming though…

"Well you could do that. Since Kurapica ran away, he no longer lives here, that's if he just disappears. Meaning you're the sole profiteer of her inheritance."

"Hmm..I like that idea. She's becoming too demanding and bitchy, always whining. Wouldn't shut the fuck up unless my cock is driven in her mouth. Stupid cunt." Albinus cussed.

"Father please. Lets us wait for Ubogin to come back with the news. He always does. And then we will kill her. But for now, we need to know what's happened with Kurapica. So we could also get rid of him. He might claim the inheritance, that is not good."

"Yes yes…you're absolutely right. Wait till I get my hands on that boy. I'd like to shove my big cock in his tiny crack and watch his scream…beg me to stop…and beg me not to kill his mother in front of him. Yes, he shouldn't have ran away. That fucking fag, I'll show his sissy gay ass something he's never seen before." The step father said with a malicious tone of hatred as he cracked both his knuckles together.

XxX

-**yes yes I know Ubogin as Kurapica's brother?! LOL! Haha but it seems to perfect Ubogin has this big structure that I want. Just so you guys could see the actual difference between them. And It's good for later on progress in this fanfic. And never mind the Ocs, they're just jerks.**

**And yes that little part at the end, i did warn you guys, but i thought there was no other way to show how cruel and evil the step father is. how nasty he is. dont get offended :p (there will be more...)**

**Reviews are love!:3**

**bigSEED ©**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I'm updating pretty fast. I guess my thoughts are just flowing in this oneJ**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Leorio I'm so happy we got to do this. I had such a great time today." Kurapica said happily as he dinned with Leorio. His expression showed all signs of happiness and satisfaction. His body exhausted from all the fun they had today.

Both of them ending a wondrous day with a nice dinner at the restaurant in the amusement park.

Leorio didn't understand why Kurapica was so happy. All they did was walk around the festivities, play some games and ride some roller coasters. Has he never done that before? Or maybe he was glad he'd done something like this with me…no..I shouldn't let my thoughts drift.

"Anytime Kurapica. I am also glad we did this." Leorio smiled and had a bite of his turkey sandwich. Leorio was carefully stealing glances at Kurapica. He didn't mean to. But he just couldn't help but watch him eat, or smile, or laugh. His face looked so innocent and purely happy as he did so. It's not like he's having all those bad thoughts out of free will, he just cannot help himself. And he'd never ever use him in any way, he'll just have to wait patiently.

Kurapica's azure eyes were shimmering with a happiness that Leorio has never seen before. He just couldn't get his eyes off him! No! Leorio look away..

But I can't…I cant not get lost in those blue seas…

JUST LOOK AWAY…

I can't!

Kurapica totally oblivious of Leorio's internal conflict he said, "Oh my god, when you won that teddy bear for me. The woman at the stand got so angry she didn't think you'd do it! Haha You're a hunter after all. Even if they did cheat, You still managed to get this teddy bear." Kurapica smiled, the huge teddy bear sitting next to them on another chair.

Leorio rubbed the back of his head, "Well it was nothing really." You just wanted it so badly, I couldn't not get it for you."

"And when we went on that haunted house ride, I was so scared. I feel so embarrassed now. Thank god you let me hold on to you, I would have fell off the cart." He said as he hungrily ate everything on his plate.

Leorio watched in delight as the boy in front of him ferociously ate everything on his plate. He must have been really hungry. He looked so cute eating the food like this…Leorio control yourself! He told himself.

Kurapica looked up, his mouth still full and his eyes locked with Leorio's eyes. He blushed a deep shade of pink…Why is he looking at me like that?

Leorio quickly averted his eyes…Shit.

Kurapica didn't care. If Leorio looked at him like that. He's happy. All the men in his life have looked at him either with hate, or with an intention to rape. Leorio has only ever looked at him with a caring and a loving look. Something he'd always longed for…

They finished dinner and then both of them stood up, Leorio took the teddy bear to carry if for Kurapica since it was a bit too heavy for Kurapica. They paid the bill and then they left for a walk across the river on the low bridge.

Both of them walked side by side along the bridge, and then suddenly Kurapica stopped in the middle of the bridge and walked toward the edge. He leaned on the wall and watched the river flow underneath…

Leorio watched Kurapica. I'd never understand him.

Kurapica looked back and smiled at Leorio, "Come here Leorio. Watch the river flow with me."

Leorio walked toward Kurapica and he also leaned forward and watched down below how the illuminated river flowed beautifully. At either side of the river, lovers were cuddling as they slept on the grass. And at the end of the river, the city spread out, with it's colorful lights and high buildings. The moon was up ahead, a full rising moon. So beautiful and conquering the night sky on it's own without any stars.

It was a bridge that Leorio has always passed, and he never really gave it a second look. But being here now with Kurapica gave the scenery a deeper meaning. To be able to share this view of the moon and the dark flowing river with someone like Kurapica was meaningful to Leorio.

"I ran away from home." Kurapica started to speak after a long silence. His voice soft and sincere. He didn't look at Leorio because he knew that Leorio would just stare at him with shocked brown eyes…He remained staring ahead at the city lights. His blue eyes fixed at the scenery, they were distant as if they were recapping what had happened to him.

Leorio was shocked somewhat. But he didn't interfere. He was going to let Kurapica have his own space and freedom. At first, he looked at Kurapica. Shocked with his confession, but then he also stared ahead at the sprawled out city. So he's going to tell me…

"My dad walked out when I was very young. He never came back so I'm assuming he died. I don't want to look for him, or anything…because I really don't care about him. If he left me in the first place, then I don't think I'd ever want to meet him." Kurapica kept on going, his distant look was strong and determined, but Leorio could tell that he was struggling on the inside.

"My mom is sick, and very alcoholic. She was very depressed when my dad left, that's why she started to drink. So I stayed by her side and helped her out, till she got married."

Kurapica paused, and took in a deep breathe. He wrapped his arms around his body for some reason, as if to warm himself from a nonexistent cold weather. His hair swayed beautifully with the wind, but his eyes remained fixed at the city lights…

Looks like there's more to it than just a sick mother and a disappeared father. Leorio thought sadly. Whatever is coming next probably is the hardest thing of all.

"The man she married, my step father. His name is Albinus. He only lied to her and started a fake relationship with her, so he could get married to her and take her inheritance when she died." Kurapica grit his teeth in this newly found anger and hate, his hands tightened even more around his body.

Leorio let him go on, he didn't interfere. There was really nothing he could do. To give Kurapica a hug was pointless. Leorio wasn't exactly the best at dealing with friends either.

"He has three biological sons of his own. Ubogin, Alexis and Alfred. I don't know much about Alfred, but all three of them are really muscular and they don't like me. I wont go into much detail but that's just the way it is. I'm weak and small, I'll admit it. I don't have their muscles. But they hate me for that. So I cant help it."

Leorio was really sad…How could this be?

"And…" Kurapica face saddened, but there was also fear and paranoia, "The step father…Well…He's the worst of them. Also without going into much detail. I'd rather become a beggar then go back to live with him…"

Leorio figured out that Kurapica didn't tell him everything about his step brothers and his step father, but that's okay. He told him a lot today, and that mattered.

"I'm telling you all this. Because Leorio you're the only friend I've ever had. I've been locked up in that house for so long, that I forgot what it's like to be loved and cared for. And you're the only one who's ever been like that to me. I want to be your friend forever." Kurapica said and relaxed. He released the grip from his body and breathed calmly. He was blushing lightly at his own request. He didn't help but feel stupid about what he just said, but he had to let out his emotions.

Leorio smiled and then looked at Kurapica who was looking back at him with a slight blush and an awkward smile.

"I'll be your friend forever." Leorio smiled and told him that. He didn't know what else to say to comfort him, sometimes words aren't needed in a situation, and mental support would suffice.

"Let's go home. It's getting late." Leorio said and lead the way to his car.

Kurapica was shocked at first. He expected Leorio to start to feel sorry for him and treat him differently or something like that. But no, Leorio also wanted to be his friend. And that was it. Kurapica liked that. Leorio had the right to know. But he didn't interfere with Kurapica's thoughts or actions. He's so considerate, Kurapica thought happily and followed Leorio.

I know that whatever comes next has to be better than before. No matter what happens I know I'll be happy. I know it. I can feel it. Nothing will ever come in the way of me and my own happiness.

* * *

"No…No…I live with Leorio now! You cant take me away from him!" Kurapica struggled to get away from the firm grip both his brothers had on him. They were dragging him on the floor of Leorio's apartment, while he was yelling at them.

Leorio was held back by Albinus. Albinus, was a man in his late 50s. Yet he had the man power of ten-twenty year old men. He had a military cut hairstyle and too over the top muscles. His voice was coarse and angry as he said, his narrow eyes were this unknown blue color, they were very empty and scary at the same time" I'll kill your mother. And this man here if you don't shut up and come with us." Leorio was a hunter, but for some reason this man's strength was so unbearable that it weakened Leorio's physical state.

"No! I want to stay with Leorio!" Kurapica was shouting as he was dragged away from the only person who cared. "Please…" tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. "You don't understand! I cannot go back!"

Ubogin and Alfred were holding him and dragging him backward, they could have lifted him and took him away so easily. But they wanted him to suffer as much as possible by leaving Leorio this way. Pathetically dragged on the ground, while Leorio who is held back, pathetically watched.

Kurapica kept on resisting and yelling but in no result, Ubogin got tired from Kurapica's constant resistance that he suddenly slammed a fist into Kurapica's jaw so hard that his lips bled and felt numb. Kurapica felt so much pain, but he refused to be dragged any further. "No…No! Leorio! Please!." he begged shamelessly.

Alfred, was the tallest, yet he was very broad shouldered and he had long brown hair, his eyes were this regular almond shape, and he had the ugliest biggest nose. He suddenly yanked Kurapica's hair from behind, really hard that Kurapica almost felt it rip from his scalp. It didn't, but he sure felt like it. The pain was too horrible, he was being kicked and yanked and dragged around by two strong step brothers, yet he still managed to struggle for Leorio. Leorio was somehow paralyzed in Albinus's arms…

"Leorio I love you…Please…" Kurapica's final vain attempt was a soft sad whisper, as the tears ran down his face he didn't have any more power left in him to struggle.

Suddenly, Albinus took a knife out of nowhere, and with a sharp swift motion he slit Leorio's neck. Leorio stumbled, then fell on the floor with a thud. That was it. It was so fast. But to Kurapica, it looked like it was in slow motion, Leorio's expression confused and helpless.

Albinus stepped on his dead body and then said, "I did that because you resisted. Do it again and it will be your mother's throat. And finally yours."

Kurapica's shirt was soaked with tears…he didn't believe…he refused to believe. Suddenly with unimaginable power, he released his body from his brothers' grip and ran toward Leorio. He pushed his step father who was surprised by the sudden power. Albinus moved away and gladly let Kurapica have his way with the dead doctor. The sadder things are, the better…

Kurapica bent over Leorio and couldn't believe his eyes. "No! Leorio! No…Don't die! Please! I…I love you…Please…" Kurapica yelled between sobs. The tears didn't stop flowing. But it was too late, Leorio was already dead. His eyes wide open in a shocked expression, his glasses on the floor broken. Blood from Leorio's throat soaked Kurapica's shirt as he bent over and hugged him tightly. "Leo…rio…" he whispered in tears. He was in so much pain that if he had a knife he'd also end his life.

"Take him away boys. Back to the home. After I finish with him and that delicate weak body of his, he'll come around don't worry." Albinus said with an evil twisted smirk.

* * *

"No! Leorio! No…Don't die! Please…I love you…Please.."

Leorio heard the faint cries of Kurapica form the other room.

He was dreaming again…Leorio shot up from his sleep and sat upright in the bed.

"I love you…"

He had heard. Did he actually say that!? Leorio's heart beats started to race. No. It cant be!

But he heard it again…

"No…Don't take me away…Leorio! Please! I love him! Don't take the only one who has ever cared for me away…" Kurapica kept on repeating Leorio's name.

Leorio couldn't take it anymore…Kurapica was in pain. Screw the privacy. Wearing only his boxers he headed for Kurapica's room. Without even knocking on the door he opened it, and then what he saw made some melt inside…

Kurapica was helplessly sweating and crying, unaware of the fact that he was dreaming. Or maybe he was aware but he couldn't get himself to wake up. He was fidgeting uncontrollably, his head moving from side to side and he kept on mumbling words that didn't make any sense.

"No..No..Please..Not this time! I cant take it anymore. Don't do it to me. You keep on hurting me. I don't want you. I want Leorio. I love Leorio." Kurapica mumbled with real life tears sliding down his face.

Leorio walked toward him, and slowly he sat beside him. He ran his hand through his sweating hair and slowly spoke to him in whispers. "I'm here Kurapica. Wake up. It's just a bad dream. Wake up."

"Leorio..?" Kurapica mumbled in his dream.

"Yeah..I'm here. Wake up…" Leorio said and raised his voice while slowly shaking Kurapica out of his dream.

Suddenly Kurapica's eyes shot wide open. They were scarlet red at first, Leorio was shocked, that was the most beautiful color he'd ever seen. The scarlet wide eyes then returned back to their normal blue color, as Kurapica absorbed his surroundings.

"It was just…a…dream?" Kurapica said after a while of breathing in and breathing out.

"Yeah. It was nothing but a bad dream. You're safe. You're here. I told you I would protect you." Leorio comforted Kurapica who sat up slowly in bed.

"I saw them..they came to take me away. They killed you. He killed you…" Kurapica said.

"No...Kurapica. That was a dream. I'm right here. No one would take you away from me. No one ever will… No one will kill me. You're safe here Kurapica." Leorio replied calmly.

Kurapica's tears were still flowing, even though his eye color returned to normal.

"I don't want you to die. you're my only friend." Kurapica said then leaned close and hugged Leroio possessively. "Please, don't let them take me away. I cant. I just cant live there again. I don't want to be sexually abused again. Please Leorio..Please…"

Leorio hugged Kurapica tight. He brushed his hair from behind. His body felt so delicate and soft compared to his own hard and big body.

They raped him?…Leorio thought in disgust. Why would someone do that? Kurapica is the best person alive. The most caring. The most loving. Why would someone hurt him like that! He was angry. Really angry. At the people whom Kurapica used to live with.

Although he was angry, he hugged Kurapica with a smile. An earnest, caring, affectionate smile. "Don't you worry about a thing. I will protect you from them. Nothing will happen to you as long as you're with me."

Kurapica pulled back, and wiped his tears. "Really?" he asked innocently. His bright eyes stared at Leorio filled with hope.

"Yes, really." Leorio said.

He saw that Kurapica got better after he spent a while with him, and he was about to get off the bed when suddenly Kurapica grasped Leorio's boxers from behind.

Leorio blushed a deep shade of pink as it was almost going to fall.

Kurapica also blushed, Leorio didn't wear anything else so the boxers were the only thing Kurapica could tug on.

"Im sorry." Kurapica apologized.

Leorio turned around, fixed his boxers, and said, "Nah, happens all the time!" Then he managed an awkward laugh.

Kurapica smiled, "You make me so happy."

"Yes you should be!" Leorio said with a smirk.

Kurapica was happy he was getting that old sarcasm back from Leorio.

"Um…the reason I grabbed you, is well…because I just don't want you to go away. I know this will sound weird. You don't have to agree if you don't want to." Kurapica fidgeted uncomfortably.

"No no it's okay. What do you want?" Leorio asked.

"Could you possibly, sleep with me tonight? On this bed I mean. Its not like I'm scared I know the dream wont come back. But I would feel so much better If you did." Kurapica said the sentence all in one breath.

Leorio's heart beat even faster. He wants me to sleep with him!? Since when does a man ask another man that question! Doesn't this boy know anything of the human race?! Wait. Leorio calm down. He just wants some comforting. From friend to friend. Nothing more. I have to decline..I cant..I cant share a bed with him…I wouldn't be able to control myself..

"I'm sorry." Kurapica said. "You probably want to sleep on your own. I shouldn't have asked. I just wanted a warm body beside me."

"No! No! it's fine! Ill sleep with you. I mean…like...on the same bed." Leorio said. NO!? Why did I agree!

God he's so angelic and beautiful in his bed, under those covers his petite beautiful body was if it's was some angel's body. He had a soft shirt on and shorts. Thank god he was well dressed. Too much skin contact between the two would cause Leorio to lose it.

Leorio went to the side of the bed, lifted the covers and slipped in beside Kurapica.

Before he knew it, Kurapica already dozed off, Leorio was really close to Kurapica but he did keep safe distance just incase anything happened. So he did feel quite comfortable sleeping next to the blonde.

Suddenly, Kurapica's body moved closer to Leorio. Leorio who was still wide awake was shocked. He knew Kurapica was in deep sleep and that his body was just unconsciously moving on its own, but he did feel a tinge inside of him.

Kurapica slowly buried his face into Leorio's bare chest and inhaled deeply. His eyes still closed and he was obviously sleeping. Leorio was the one who was deeply disrupted. Kurapica suddenly wrapped his arms around Leorio and pulled himself even closer. Slowly, he moaned lightly as if he was having a good meal, or good sex for that matter...

That made Leorio's stomach flip. If Leorio would move back one inch, he would fall off the bed. So it was best to stay like this. God, he feels so good. Leorio calmed down and relaxed as Kurapica unconsciously cuddled with him. The feel of the other boy's body beside him, the warmness of it, how soft it felt and how silky his hair felt against Leorio's bare chest reminded Leorio of how long he hadn't shared a bed with anyone. It made him feel happy that Kurapica wanted to cuddle, even if it was only subconsciously.

"Hmm…" In his sleep Kurapica kept on repeating those embarrassing sounds of pleasure. And Leorio was getting so red and hot by it. But he knew that Kurapica wasn't purposely intending for this to happen. He just hoped this night would last a lifetime.

In the end, Leorio slept as well. Both young men feeling deeply comfortable and safe in each other's arms.

* * *

"Tomorrow night." Hisoka said.

Albinus eyed the joker, he was the only one who knew were Kurapica lived at the moment, so he had no choice but to agree. " Fine. Tomorrow night, You bring him here. Alone. Keep his friend alive, I'd like to be the one who kills him."

Ubogin and the rest of the brothers were watching as Hisoka and Albinus did business. Ubogin knew that Hisoka knew the whereabouts of Kurapica, but Hisoka refused to tell Ubogin. He insisted on telling Albinus himself.

"Deal." Hisoka said and smiled, "I have a question."

"Yes?" Albinus said.

"What do you plan on doing to him after I bring him here?" Hisoka asked.

"Hmm…" Albinus licked his lips in mischievous excitement, " It's been a while since I've had my way with him. If you want to know, you could watch. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two on how to tame a wild child."

Hisoka saw were this was going. He found it very desperate and disgusting how this man handled things. But hey, whatever floats his boat. It didn't really matter to Hisoka. All he wanted was a deal, he had his own plans in mind and no one was going to stop him.

* * *

**Lol did I fool you guys on the whole dream thing? By thinking Leorio actually died?!Xd I hope I did ..lol..:p** **But obviously whats a story about Kurapica nd Leorio, without Leorio right? haha...next chapter might take a lil while longer but no sweat! I might just actually finish this story before the end of the summer!Yes I'm that hooked in it!XD**

**bigSEED©**


	9. Chapter 9

**(wow she's fast…yes I know..:p..im traveling for a week and a half with friends in a day or so, so this is what I have for now. Expect my next update to be at least 2 weeks from now)**

**Changes lovers, I will put it on hold for now. (sorry guys, but I'm becoming very busy. I have to worry about my vacation and university stuff…and here I was...thinking I could finish this before the end of the summer…Don't worry though, I will try to give you guys a good chapter or two before I get REALLY busy)**

**And yes this fanfic is soon going to end. Maybe three or four more short chapters left. Something like that…:)**

**Reviews are appreciated! Thanx for my consistent reviewers! You guys know yourself!**

**I do not own any hxh character!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Hey," Leorio said as he watched Kurapica's two blue sleepy eyes open up. Leorio thought Kurapica looked insanely cute, with his eyes opening up lazily like that. Leorio smiled at him.

Kurapica was still clinging on to Leorio, and the second he realized what his arms were doing, he released them in a hurry. "Sorry." He didn't blush this cute blush this time. He just removed his arms as quickly as he can. As if he never meant to do it.

The second Kurapica removed his arms, he missed Leorio's strong shoulder blades, and how Leorio's body felt against his. And also he just found out how great it is to have a warm body sleeping beside him...But no...it seemed..so..wrong...

"Sorry for what?" Leorio asked, not completely understanding what is going on. Kurapica was cuddling with him one second, moaning in sleep, and then the other second he's apologizing.

"I didn't know I was clinging to you like that. It must have been annoying for you at night. Sorry I shouldn't have asked you to stay with me. But I was very distraught." Kurapica said matter of factly and got off the bed, avoiding eye contact with the now very confused Leorio.

Leorio was still lazily lying on the bed, confused and kind of annoyed. What's wrong with you? Make your mind up. Do you like me? Do you not?

"Ah…No worries then. I guess you just like to cuddle with friends." Leorio said, trying to figure him out. Maybe he takes cuddling and moaning in sleep as a sign of friendship and nothing else. Doesn't he know these things are meant to be much more…well…more.

"I wouldn't know what either feels like. I've never cuddled, and I've never had any friends. But seeing as you are my friend, then why not cuddle with you. I hope it changes nothing between us. It was just a simple hug." Kurapica said, somewhat stiffening up from last night.

Yeah…apart from the I love Leorio and the moaning at night, then sure, yeah, nothing is changed between us. Leorio thought in annoyance. Its not like I don't mind being friends with him, but why did he have to do this himself. I am a man and you don't do this to other men.

"Anyway, I have work today. So I have to go now. You can stay in bed as much as you want to. What's mine is yours." Kurapica said and took off to brush his teeth and get dressed.

Leorio was wondering. The boy was so deep and open with me yesterday. Is he holding back on me today? He doesn't trust me? Or did he simply feel like he let out too much information! He knows he can trust me.

Leorio got off the bed and followed Kurapica into the bathroom, Kurapica kept the door open because he was just brushing his teeth.

Leorio peeked inside and saw that Kurapica was just indeed brushing his teeth, the white pasty substance all over his white pearl like teeth made Leorio twinge for some unknown reason.

No..Leorio thought angrily to himself. Don't let your thoughts drift.

Kurapica gave Leorio a quizzical look through the bathroom mirror, seeing as he couldn't exactly speak with toothpaste in his mouth. What did he want?

"Kurapica is everything okay?" Leorio asked from the door. Alright this is it. If there's something then he should come out and tell me…if not…then…well…I shouldn't have bothered with my feelings.

Kurapica was afraid this would come. He didn't mean to let out too much to Leorio last night. But he couldn't help it. He felt particularly vulnerable at that moment and he started to regret it. He didn't want Leorio to feel sorry for him. No. Not Leorio. He wanted to be considered a strong independent man. From his point of view, last night, he was pathetic.

But I am a little too harsh on him aren't I? Kurapica thought to himself. He really did like Leorio, and he really did value their friendship. But it's a friendship based on caring, trust, love…

Not Sympathy.

Love?..Kurapica asked himself…my friendship with Leorio. Is it…too much? No! Kurapica thought to himself…I love him. Of course I do. But only as a friend. Nothing more! Kurapica was battling thoughts inside his head that he forgot about Leorio's main question. When Kurapica regained focus of the real world. He looked back and Leorio was gone. Kurapica quickly rinsed his mouth and stepped out of the bathroom. Leorio wasn't in the room.

Kurapica looked everywhere. Leorio wasn't in the kitchen, or in the living room. He wasn't even in his own room. Leorio was not in the apartment.

"Shit!" Kurapica exclaimed. Where did he go?

* * *

Leorio was angry. No, he was beyond angry. He wasn't angry at Kurapica, he was mostly angry at himself. For falling for the blonde…I shouldn't have…He never meant it like I did.

That dream was nothing. Dreams are nothing. You never mean what you say in them, he was not aware of what he was saying. He doesn't really love me. He just happened to say that in his dream. As a sign of caring and not wanting to let go. Not actual lustful desirable sexual love. No. He doesn't understand. Maybe I should explain to him my sexual preference. Even I thought I was straight, but the second I landed my eyes on Kurapica and found out about his gender, I just knew things would never be the same.

I'll tell him that I need to keep my distance away from him. Maybe buy him his own apartment, I never actually needed him to share the apartment with me. I can just manage on my own…Leorio thought hectically and randomly coming up to conclusions as he drove his car like a madman to nowhere in particular. I just...I just needed someone…to be there…and I thought Kurapica would be perfect…as a companion...ever since that first time I took him out…What was I thinking!? Leorio thought angrily as he brought the car to an abrupt stop. His mind was racing, and he slammed his closed fists on the steering wheel. Shit…I don't know what to do!

Does he love me? Does he not? Why did I just leave like that? What the hell is he going to think? Maybe I should have reacted differently…Maybe he DOES love me like I do. What if he doesn't?! What's happening to me!? I cannot be like this. I have to control myself. It's okay Leorio, Just go back in there. Tell him you had to go quickly and run some errands, and explain to him that everything is fine. And that they're just friends. I don't want to ruin or jeopardize my friendship with him and if it means I have to keep my feelings bottled up like this then yes I will do that. But the second he starts hugging me, or telling me inappropriate things, I will stop him. I cannot live like this….

Leorio calmed down, started the engine again and drove back the way he came from. I'll try one thing…Just one thing…if he likes it and accepts it, then that means that yes, he does love me…but if he doesn't…then…well…I'll just leave it at that.

* * *

Kurapica was sitting on the couch, his head was in his hands. He was on the verge of crying. Tears were still bottled up inside. Kurapica was holding back. Why do I want to cry!? I don't care if he just left like that! Let him leave! Who cares?! Why am I going to break down in any second?! Why is it that every time he leaves, or whenever he's just not there, I miss him terribly. Friends are supposed to be normal toward each other right? Why are we acting so weird…?

Kurapica suddenly heard the door knob click open, and from the other side, stepped in the tall man with the glasses.

Kurapica looked up with surprise, and almost sighed with relief as he saw that smile return on Leorio's face.

Leorio was standing awkwardly beside the door, he couldn't help but smile. Kurapica always made him smile. WHY AM I SMILING? He kept on thinking to himself. Whatever…I shall smile..but I shall also talk to him very candidly.

"What's up? Why the surprised face?" Leorio asked, as he dropped off some grocery paper bags by the door after closing it behind him.

Kurapica stood up and walked up to Leorio, "You..you just sort of left. I didn't know were you went. I was so…um…worried.." Kurapica admitted. He was standing right in front of Leorio, only a few steps separating them.

"I am a grown man Kurapica. I think I can do anything I like around this house without having you worry about me. Why are you worrying anyway?" Leorio asked leading his conversation exactly were he wanted.

"'Well..um..Im sorry I didn't mean it like that. Sure you can do anything you want. But I didn't know how you left it was so sudden. And what do you mean why am I worrying? You're my friend, of course I will worry." Kurapica defended his actions.

"No Kurapica," Leorio said, he stepped closer toward Kurapica, who turned around and walked toward the front door. He was not entirely sure why he was walking away from Leorio, but Leorio seemed to just keep on getting closer, and closer… "You don't 'worry' for friends Kurapica. You only 'worry' for someone….like…maybe..let's say…a lover."

"Huh..a lover? Leorio I don't understand…" Kurapica was stuttering, he refused to make eye contact with Leorio. But every time he did, his eyes would bore into Leorio's dead serious brown eyes.

Leorio had invaded Kurapica's private space and now he has him up against the front door, Leorio only a foot away.

"Yes..You don't understand Kurapica. You just don't hug a man in your sleep. Wait. You don't even ask him to sleep with you in the first place. Those things you did, they suggest more than just friendship"

"Much more? I thought…I thought we were just friends…"Kurapica stuttered at his own words. He was paralyzed as he was stuck between Leorio and the door behind him. Leorio was slowly, but surely zoning in on him.

Suddenly, Leorio's placed both his hands on the side of Kurapica's head. Leorio was much taller so he leaned downward, their faces were only separated by a few inches. Leorio had a pretty much calm and stoic face on. Kurapica was the one panicking, his hot sweat trickling down his forehead as he stared in shock at Leorio. What are you doing was what he was going to ask…but he swallowed instead.

"Yeah…I thought that too…" Leorio said, almost whispered. As he ran his hand along Kurapica's face from the side. It was a really light touch, almost featherlike…but it was there…Kurapica shivered…party because he was scared of what Leorio might to do him as he remembered what his step father would do to him…but partly…and mostly was because he did in fact trust Leorio, and that a huge goose bump just raided his entire body, just from that one soft touch from Leorio.

"Leo..rio…"he mouthed out the words in a soft whisper.

"You said you loved me. In your dream." Leorio said, "Did you really mean that?" Leorio said and slowly brushed his lips along Kurapica's jaw line, in a very soft featherlike motion as well.

Kurapica was shocked…he had known? Wait..I had said I loved him in my dream? Kurapica squeezed what was remaining of his brain out, to remember. Yes, I did say I love you…But. I just meant it..well..as friends. He was about to say those words when Leorio pushed his luck and did something that made Kurapica's azure eyes widen even more.

Leorio had inched forward and planted one small little kiss on Kurapica's delicate lips. Their lips meshed together with a soft and sweet moist goodness but it lasted as soon as it was placed. It was so very soft and fast, that it could be brushed off as an accident. But both men felt the ridiculous electricity behind it, and Kurapica suddenly pushed Leorio with both his hands. He was denying that ever happened, he was going to ignore the shock he just received. And he was going to tell Leorio how sorry he is and how he's going to go away….but for now…he just had to escape…he cannot look into those brown caring eyes again…he just cant…

Kurapica suddenly turned around, opened the front door and ran out…

"Kurapica wait!" Leorio yelled behind him, but it was too late. Kurapica was already running down the stairs at full speed..

No this cant be happening to me…It cant…Kurapica cried as he ran down the stairs…All I ever wanted was a friend…a good friend…this is my fault. I shouldn't have opened up. Finally Kurapica reached the street and then he just kept on walking…his body moving on it's own…his hands were on his lips…remembering…how it felt…to be kissed…tenderly…with care…without the usual aggression he was used to…this was different…Leorio was different…But…no...I don't feel like that…I don't! Its all my fucking step father's fault...if it wasnt for him..I wouldnt have been like this..running away from reality every time it hit me...

Kurapica kept on running…but god his lips felt so…so…nice against mine…and that's when it hit him. And he realized that he had made a mistake by running away…he did love Leorio…

But before he could turn around and run back to Leorio, someone smacked him from behind, he fell on the floor and then everything became black….

* * *

**I know pretty short. But to the point. Hmmm..I wonder what happend to Kurapica..:p..well then I guess u guys will find out in two weeks time!:p**

**Reviews are love!**

**bigSEED©**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"He's waking up." Alexis said calmly as he watched the boy in front of him slowly yet surely regain consciousness. Ubogin, Albinus, Alfred and Hisoka also stood and watched the boy wake up. He was stone dead for two days straight, they were surprised at how he fell from that one simple blow, and how it made him blackout for two days. He really was THAT weak, Hisoka thought amused.

They were in an abandoned warehouse that was once used for storing raw materials. It had only small windows at the top close to the ceiling, barely letting in any light. So it was a pretty dark warehouse.

Kurapica was shackled with chains, both his arms and legs were eagle spread against the floor. His body was stripped down to his boxers and he was opening up his eyes. His mind confused, where am I? What are these cold chains? Where…Where is Leorio? Kurapica's mind raced with thoughts. He was dizzy. He looked up and around but he only saw darkness…a few silhouetted men in the distance speaking, but all he heard was muffled voices.

Am I drugged? He thought to himself…he couldn't move one limb of his body. And his mind also felt numb. Where…Where Am I? He kept on repeating words in his head.

He tried to move his arms or legs, and as he did, he felt the strong cold chains rattle against his skin.

They're so cold. Even the floor he lay sprawled on was cold. He couldn't get up.

Why? Why am I only in boxers? Kurapica thought in a haze.

Slowly, he absorbed his surroundings as his brain focused and returned to its normal state. It was pretty dark, but the voices that came out of the darkness were as familiar and as scary as ever.

A shiver ran up his spine as he heard the coarse voice of Ubogin, "Morning little brother."

He said it in such a sarcastic uncaring tone that even though at Kurapica's state of disorientation, he knew he was heading for the worst.

And then another voice came from the shadows, "Father was very angry when you left us. But as long as you come back home with us without any trouble. He'll be very happy to have you back."

Kurapica didn't take him long to figure out the owner of the voice was Alfred, the tall one with the ugly nose. He also had that tone of sarcasm.

Am I dreaming again?

"No…"He said but it came out as a soft whisper. Kurapica was so mentally and physically weak at the moment. His back was throbbing and the cold chains against his skin felt very uncomfortable.

"Kurapica…You ran away from home. I wont punish you…I promise…I wont.." The worst of them spoke, his voice was coarse and heavy and the second Kurapica heard it, his eyes widened in shock and his eyes turned scarlet red.

He knew this wasn't a dream. He just heard Albinus. Albinus was there, hiding in the shadows.

Hisoka observed from a distance, he didn't interfere with the family business going on, for now.

But he did see the red hue of Kurapica's eyes as it pierced the darkness. It was so beautiful.

"Kurapica…I wont…lay a hand on you. I promise…" Albinus said with a smirk.

Kurapica's eyes got adjusted to the darkness and he was shocked to find out that the men were closer than he thought. They were less than two meters away, all of them standing waiting for him to come around.

He saw everyone there, but he also saw, two very familiar emerald narrow eyes. HISOKA! He thought. Shit, Hisoka is here. He's the reason behind this. He was the one who smacked me from behind, he was the reason.

Hisoka smiled as Kurapica made eye contact with him. He couldn't help but smile, those were the most beautiful set of scarlet eyes. No wonder Kuroro hired him to work in his store. He was after the eyes, not the work ethics.

Kurapica was appalled, how dare he smiled at me like that? As if all this is a joke to him! Hisoka even managed to give him a small wink. Kurapica was raged.

He tried one more time to move, with all his might, but the chains were too strong for him. I'm so weak…he thought angrily at himself. WHY ARE YOU SO WEAK!? He scolded himself. If it weren't for your weakness…you would have lived just fine…but look at your pathetic self.

He could see the brothers approach him, slowly, and suddenly, they spread around him. A strong bone breaking kick landed out of nowhere on his stomach, and Kurapica spit blood, it was Ubogin.

"Weak kid that was like stepping casually on you, and you almost died from this one simple kick." Ubogin said and spat on Kurapica's face.

Alfred took Kurapica's hair from behind and yanked it hard, he then took his neck and gripped it tightly, cutting off the air from Kurapica. Kurapica couldn't move his arms as they were tied, so he suffocated, but he tried moving his head somehow. Alfred didn't release his grip, in fact, he looked at Kurapica with hateful brown eyes. As if wanting him to die…

"Don't kill him." The step father said. Alfred let go as soon as he said it, and sounded as if he grunted because he didn't get a chance to kill him.

Air seeped back into Kurapica's lungs, they're trying to kill me. All because I am this weak?

He was receiving kicks and more punches and hair yanking from everyone except Hisoka who was just still watching everything going on with an apparent smile on his face.

After what seemed like ages of beating, it suddenly stopped. Kurapica felt like everyone just suddenly left and he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt two rough hands run up his bare back. They were Albinus's hands, "Do not worry Kurapica. This wont hurt like before. I promise."

Kurapica was in tears, he couldn't help but feel pathetic over his own weak self. I'm so weak. I cannot even protect my own body. How am I supposed to live like this!?

He opened his eyes again, but this time, they returned back to their blue color. Its no use, he thought to himself. I am weak. I deserve this. They're right. I should be beaten and raped.

* * *

Leorio's eyes were wide open in horror. He was tied in a chair, he couldn't escape the ropes were sealed with nen. In front of him was a life footage, a camera recorded everything that happened in a certain dark warehouse.

He could see the poor fragile blonde tied on the floor, shackled. Wearing nothing but boxers. Leorio felt horrible and useless. He had promised he would protect Kurapica. But look at him now. Tied up in a chair watching Kurapica get tortured like this.

The night vision made him clearly see who else was there. He recognized Ubogin and Hisoka, but everyone else he didn't know. They must be relatives of his. His father and brothers possibly. I knew that Hisoka was up to no good, Leorio started to curse himself. It was his fault that Kurapica is in this mess now.

I didn't protect him. I let him slip away. I was being stupid and selfish and I kissed him. He didn't think of me like that, and he ran away. And now he was caught and this is happening to him. I cannot believe this. He doesn't deserve this!

Leorio tried to scream, but a crumpled piece of cloth was stuffed deep into his mouth and he wasn't able to say anything.

He was helplessly watching Kurapica being beat up. By all of them men except Hisoka, he was kicked around, yanked by his hair, punched,….and slowly they tortured him. He didn't seem to yell or anything…but Leorio did see soft tears dried up on Kurapica's face…his eyes the shade of red he had seen before. Kurapica was at first struggling to get off, get free…but the chains were too strong but somehow the look of struggle was on his eyes…

Leorio cried…he was angry…GET UP!FIGHT BACK! He wanted to say. He knew even if he did say, Kurapica wouldn't hear him. But he knew it was useless, even he would have a hard time with those chains and those five strong men…Not even I would have a chance against them…Kurapica….Please…Please don't give up…Please…he wanted to say.

His tears kept on running down his cheek as he saw what he saw. Kurapica was all bruised up, and there was blood all over his body…when suddenly…the older one of the men…evidently the step father stopped what the boys were doing and ordered them back…

What he saw next made his eyes widen even more. No!! he angrily thought. As he saw the father come to Kurapica and touch him…in a wrong inappropriate way. The beatings; were horrible. But this…this was inhumane. And worst of all, Kurapica seemed to have given up. His eyes were back to blue and he seemed like…he just…totally gave up.

Leorio couldn't think anymore…Tears were gliding down his face…he wished he was there instead of Kurapica. Taking the beating and the abuse, he'd do anything to be in his place.

If only I didn't scare him away like that…If only…

* * *

Kurapica was about to experience the ugly rough manhood of his step father inside of him, as he prepared himself for the worst possible feeling. He thought about Leorio. He closed his eyes, and thought hard.

How much I love him…I need him…If only I hadn't ran away like that…If only I had listened to my heart.

Suddenly, the heavy body of his step father fall on him. He lay limp on him…limp and lifeless..

Kurapica heard his other brothers fall on the floor with a thud as well…

"WHAT ON EARTH?!" Ubogin said.

"Shh…." Hisoka said.

What the hell? Kurapica thought. His step father was too heavy he felt like he was going to get crushed. Suddenly the weight was lifted off. And the chains were unlocked. A slender tall man with long black hair and big black emotionless saucer like eyes unlocked it for him. He also helped Kurapica get up.

Kurapica didn't understand what was going on, but then he awkwardly took the stranger's hand stood up. As hard as it was to stand up, he had to figure out what was happening.

To his shock. He saw all of his brothers except Ubogin on the floor. And, his step father, also on the floor. They all looked...dead. Kurapica's eyes widened. Are they really dead? He saw pins that stuck out of their heads…

"They…died?" Kurapica said.

"I killed them all." The man said and gave Kurapica the most emptiest look on Earth. As if, he did nothing big and he was just telling him a well known fact.

"Except this one right here." Hisoka interrupted, and pointed at Ubogin who was lying unconscious on the floor.

Kurapica was confused.

"Yeah I just knocked him out like you told me. Even thought I should kill people, not knock them out. But money is money." The evident assassin said. "Oh and It was harder than I expected. Knocking him out, I think we should raise the price."

"Fine with me." Hisoka said as he took a seat and sat casually on it.

Kurapica didn't understand anything. It all happened so fast. His step father died on him just as he was about to rape him. His brothers also just suddenly fell on the floor because of those weapons that looked like pins. And they were all killed by this mysterious assassin. Ubogin was unconscious. And Hisoka was…sitting down smiling?…

"What's going on?!" Kurapica asked.

"Before you kill yourself with confusion. Don't you think it's quite obvious. The people who have been behind your misery for all these years are now dead. Shouldn't you be happy and grateful to me and Illumi here? We killed them for you and knocked out this big guy." Hisoka said. Illumi stood behind Hisoka, barely visible as he was obscured by the shadows.

"I..Just…Why? What happened? I don't understand…" Kurapica spoke slowly. His whole body hurt as it was all bruised and bloody.

"Hisoka I don't have time. Explain everything to this kid, I need to leave." Illumi said impatiently.

Hisoka looked at Illumi, Kurapica could see he became annoyed and angry because he was disturbed with Illumi's dull voice.

"Go then. The money we agreed on will be sent to your account tonight. Ill send a bit more like we just agreed." Hisoka said.

Illumi gave Hisoka a long hard look, and then suddenly disappeared in the shadows.

Hisoka then looked back at Kurapica.

"Look. I knocked you out. I took you here were the rest of your family waited. They hired me to find you, they're pretty generous you know. A lot of cash. Anyway, I saw how much of bastards they were so I just decided to kill them all. I could have done it myself, but it would look better if Illumi did all the work for me. I don't want to bother. So basically all the money your step father gave me, I gave Illumi."

"They died…" Kurapica was somehow still in denial.

"Oh come on. You probably wished for this day. Anyway there is a reason I left Ubogin alive." Hisoka said getting down to business.

"Which is?" Kurapica asked.

"You kill him." Hisoka said his eyes glistening brilliantly.

"What?" Kurapica wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"Yes you heard me, you kill him. I didn't kill your step father and your other brothers out of the kindness of my heart. I did it for a reason. I saw something in you, the first time I saw you. And I know Ubogin is the most brother who has given you a hard time. That's why you are going to train, and become strong enough to kill him." Hisoka said.

Kurapica now realized. He realized that Hisoka is indeed the dangerous man that Leorio had warned him about. "I can't…I can't do it. Hisoka even if I become strong enough to kill him. And I know that's impossible. I can't bring myself to kill him. I just can't…"

"Fine with me. I'll just kill your mother and your boyfriend." Hisoka said threatening Kurapica but in such a way that he made it sound like a casual sentence.

Kurapica stiffened…"You'd kill Leorio? And my mom? Just, just because I refused to Kill Ubogin!?"

"Yep. So, the deal is. You kill Ubogin. Your mom and Your lover stay alive. But if you don't, then you can start digging graves. You have three months." Hisoka said lifting up three fingers.

Kurapica was shocked. No, he was more than shocked. He was confused, angry, hurt, and it all felt so surreal to him. He could see them. The bodies that lay lifeless on the floor, but his mind refused to make him believe they were actually dead.

He took one step closer to his step father and crouched down, in any second, his hand will reach up and grab mine. He thought. But no, his step father just lay there. Lifeless, his eyes wide open.

They're all gone. All dead, And Ubogin was unconscious.

"Look at this." Hisoka said and took out his cell phone from his pocket and showed Kurapica something so unbearably cruel.

There was a video of his mother on her bed, she was blind folded but it was obvious that se was crying. And beside her was a girl, not older than seventeen. But she had this gun in her hand, and the had the most emotionless silver eyes and carefree look ever on her face. She was standing there beside his mother, threatening her to kill her with the gun pointed at her temple.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Shei takes care of her properly. But when the time limit comes and you still haven't killed him, I can easily tell her to pull that trigger. Trust me, there's nothing my little assassin would rather do, than kill her."

Kurapica was staring in shock…he couldn't believe his own eyes…Hisoka even knew were he lived and he hired another assassin to kill his mother…and she's sick on her bed...How could he?

"Anyway get out of here, back to the apartment no one knows were you live except me. Ubogin will wake up soon and he will ask too many questions. I'm going to have to play dumb and act like I know nothing, that's why I have to clean up these bodies really fast. Just go. If you don't kill him in three months, then Leorio would die and so will your mother. But if you can live easily with that, then sure, you can hide or runaway. I don't mind."

Kurapica took a long time to process Hisoka's words…I can runaway…No...I am tired of always running away from things…he looked at all the bodies one last time...They're all dead for a reason…And Ubogin is unconscious for a reason. His mother was about to be shot and he just couldn't run away anymore…He looked at the joker who was sitting observing him…he's there for a reason…he nodded to him..

"I…I will do it. I will come back and kill him in three months…" Kurapica said with words full of bravado but less common sense.

"That's the spirit." Hisoka said, "Oh and your lover is tied up in chair back in your apartment. If you can manage to untie him, then know you have completed half the task of becoming strong enough to kill Ubogin." Hisoka said.

Kurapica was unsure of what that last part meant, sure untying a rope was easy enough even for Kurapica but he didn't let that worry him as much as the fact that Leorio was tied up helplessly somewhere.

Kurapica left Hisoka to clean up the mess and left the warehouse, it wasn't long before he found the city and found his way back to the apartment by following the river.

He didn't understand anything that had happened to him. His whole body ached and he felt horribly dizzy, but he had to make it there for Leorio. He had to make it…

As he walked, his mind was racing..

They're dead. He thought. They're all dead.

I'm supposed to kill Ubogin too, or my sick mom will die…And…

And…Leorio…will die…

I love you Leorio. If only my legs would just walk faster…

* * *

"You're still here?" Hisoka said after he finished cleaning up and locked the warehouse behind him. The cold city air bit sharply at his nose and ears.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Illumi replied as he leaned against the outside wall of the warehouse, his arms crossed and his hair gracefully moved with the wind.

"What's up? You need more cash?" Hisoka asked and stood in front of Illumi. His emerald narrow eyes eyeing Illumi suspiciously.

Illumi shook his head "No silly. Lighten up. I don't want more money."

They both stood there silently for a while, contemplating each other's moves for a while. It was getting late and Hisoka wondered.

"Shouldn't you be home by now? Your family will throw fits." Hisoka said.

"Are you worrying about me?" Illumi asked sarcastically.

"No. Just asking." Hisoka replied coolly.

Illumi said, "No," with a nonchalant bored sigh. " I took a little vacation you know. I just want to know something. You and I both know that young blonde boy could never beat Ubogin. Ever. Not even if he practiced nen and managed to learn it. Not even if you have given him three years."

"You never know what could happen." Hisoka said with a smile on his face.

Illumi said, " You and your evil ways. You just want him to suffer. There's no way he can kill Ubogin and you know it. You just want to see the look on his face when he fails."

"Maybe…Maybe not. Hey, if he does manage to succeed. You'll let me kiss you. Ok?" Hisoka said with a smirk, and stepped closer toward Illumi.

"You're a sly joker. There's no way he can succeed. Hence, there's no way you can kiss me. But you still have that look as if you know he's going to succeed. Do you have something up your sleeve?" Illumi said oblivious to the fact that Hisoka is now only a foot away.

"I always have something up my sleeve." Hisoka replied, then suddenly he cupped Illumi's jaw and caught him off guard. He closed in on him, his green eyes carefully watching Illumi's response.

Hisoka leaned in, with his other hand he wrapped his arm around Illumi's waist. Then he brushed his lips gently against Illumi's lips. Illumi didnt move and Hisoka pressed harder with his lips, as if, tasing Illumi's lips through closed lips. Both of them inhaled deeply, however, Illumi eyes were still normally open, emotionless and black. Just like usual.

Hisoka pulled back, and released Illumi. " I will never understand you. Most people melt when they kiss me."

"You cheated. You kissed me. You weren't supposed to kiss me until Kurapica did it."

"I know I am right. I kissed you before hand, because I know Kurapica will do it." Hisoka replied with confidence. "But, since you just said that, the deal is on. If Kurapica really makes it, I'll kiss you, a serious kiss next time. Maybe you'll melt then." Hisoka said and ran his fingers through Illumi's locks.

Illumi sighed, brushed Hisoka's hands to the side with one hand, and then walked away. "If you need me. You can call me. I'll be around." Then he disappeared from Hisoka's sight.

Hisoka snickered at himself. I don't think I'll need you for killing anymore…But I sure as hell would like to taste your lips once more…

* * *

**Thank you for reading all the way through...Now there is a button at the bottom of the page..right in the middle..there..yes..you can see it? click on it and review XD**

**Oh and the Silver eyed assassin who was with the mother, shes just an OC i made up for my other fanfic. No biggie. Dont worry about her, shes not major in this story. She works for Hisoka thats it:)**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Things will get a bet sketchy. Not really in the mood to write, I'm just delivering. Getting kind of busy these days also.

**None of these characters belong to me. Maybe only Shei.**

**First fiction of mine, featuring Gon and Killua. Woohooo~ I hate those two with a passion :p. Actually maybe on Gon. Killua isn't bad.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Leorio!" Kurapica shouted, he was out of breath as he ran up those stairs to the apartment. His chest rose up and down and he bent over and grabbed his knees to catch his breath.

"Everything is fine Kurapica, get some rest." Leorio said from the tied chair in his room. He was facing a TV. He didn't give Kurapica direct eye contact, as he remembered what had happened before Kurapica ran off.

"Hisoka did this to you didn't he?" Kurapica said anger flashing in his eyes.

"Please Kurapica just go and rest, You need it." Leorio said. His pain flashing in his eyes, he was helplessly tied up in nen ropes, and he had promised he would protect Kurapica. But instead, he had been captured and tied up, and was forced to watch the video of them torturing him. He kept on blaming himself.

Kurapica took none of Leorio's words, he ran over to the chair and bent down, he took a hold of the ropes tied around Leorio.

"Please Kurapica. Don't even bother. These are sealed with Nen, and powerful Nen. Even with my current ability I couldn't possibly free myself. We're going to have to call up Killua or Gon, you know, my friends, so they could help me out." Leorio said.

"No, I have to do this myself." Kurapica said. Leorio knew he had to do it, he watched the tape. But it was impossible. He sighed.

Kurapica grasped his hands tightly around the ropes, he didn't find a knot of any kind, so he just tried to tug and pull on them. He tried with all his might, he held his breathe and pulled them. But they didn't even move, they were like steal in his hand.

"Please Kurapica…" Leorio said.

"NO! I must do this!" Kurapica said as he tried with effort all gone in vain, tears were forming in his eyes. "No..Why do I keep on crying! I should stop!" He said and wiped his tears away. And he resumed to continue trying to untie the rope but failing miserably.

"Wait." he told Leorio and then left the bedroom.

Leorio was beyond sad, he was miserable. Why did this have to happen? There's no way in hell Kurapica would defeat Ubogin, the strongest member of the Genei Ryodane, it was impossible. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed him like that, he wouldn't have ran away. He would have stayed safe. I broke my promise. I promised that I would protect him.

Kurapica came back with a knife, Leorio leaned back his neck on the chair, this isn't going to work. He was going to say, but he knew how stubborn Kurapica was. He couldn't help but close his eyes, a tear escaped his closed lids. Why is he doing this? "Please…."

Kurapica took none of it, he sat down beside Leorio and started to frantically saw down the tied rope with the knife. It wasn't working…

"I..Don't understand!" Kurapica said bursting into tears again, "This isn't a rope!"

Leorio interrupted, " It's sealed with nen, You know nen. Only skilled users can untie it, even I cant."

Kurapica took a long time trying to understand, he still tried with the knife, but then he stopped and looked up at Leorio from his sitting position, "BUt…If I don't untie this. Then there's no way I can kill Ubogin."

Leorio looked at him hopelessly. You cant kill him…he wanted to say. But…He couldn't. Not with Kurapica's look of determination in his eyes.

Kurapica added, "I know. I know what you are thinking. That there's no way I will be able to kill him. You know him right? From the spiders you talked about. But please Leorio, support me with this. I will try my hardest. I must succeed. I don't want to kill him. But I do not want to see you or my mom go. You told me yourself, Hisoka is sleazy. I cannot watch this. Please don't convince me otherwise. I do not want anyone else to kill Ubogin, or untie You. I want to do it myself. And I want you to help me, but most of all, I want you to have faith in me. Believe me, Leorio. Please." He had the most earnest look on his eye, and he stopped crying as he explained his situation.

Leorio looked at him, "I believe you."

I do..I really do believe you. You have the determination. But I just don't know how this will happen. " Three months?" Leorio asked.

"Yes how did you know?" Kurapica said.

"Don't worry. I know everything." Leorio said without the need to tell Kurapica he'd actually seen him get beaten. But it was enough to tell him he already knew.

"So will you help me?" Kurapica asked, his blue eyes bore into Leorio's.

Leorio looked at him, sadly and hopelessly at first, but then he saw the determined look in the blonde's eyes, and he thought, Why not give it a shot? "Yes. I will help you Kurapica." Leorio said. "but, alone, I wont do much good. As I am not advanced enough with Nen. I think it's time we call in Gon and Killua. They are professionals."

"I remember you told me about those friends of yours. They're only kids though? Do they really have that much power." Kurapica asked skeptically.

"Trust me. They do. And they will help us." Leorio said confidently.

"Alright, I'll get the phone." Kurapica stood up and walked to the door so he could get the phone from the living room.

"Kurapica?" Leorio said before Kurapica left the room.

"Yeah?" Kurapica turned around.

"I'm sorry." He said as earnestly as he could, his brown eyes boring into Kurapica's.

"For what?" Kurapica asked.

"For all this. For putting you through this. I said I'd protect you but…"

"No Leorio." Kurapica ended Leorio's speech, "it's not your fault. What happened. If I could blame anyone it would be that Hisoka. Still, he gave me a chance to do something now. It's in my hands, you'd be doing me a great favor by helping me."

"Of course, I will…." Leorio said, but still, he wanted to clear out another issue with the blonde.

Kurapica was about to turn around again when Leorio said, "And Kurapica."

"Yeah?" Kurapica replied.

"Forget about what I did when you left. I was stupid. Sorry."

"You mean when you kissed me?" Kurapica said.

Leorio fidgeted uncomfortably, "Yeah, I don't, I don't know why I…"

"Leorio, please, "Kurapica interrupted, "let's leave the past behind us for now."

He said and then left the room.

* * *

"Yo, Leorio," the boy with the tangled mess of silver locks spoke as he munched on a chocolate bar.

"This isn't Leorio. This is Kurapica, his friend. Is this Killua?"

"Maybe." the young Zoaldyeck replied skeptically, "Why are you calling from Leorio's phone?"

"Who is it Killua?" Gon said cheerfully as he came out of the shower, undressed.

"For crying out loud Gon put some clothes on!"

Kurapica heard the youths argue on the other side of the phone, "So you are Killua."

"I don't know." Killua replied, "You tell me."

"Give me the phone Killua."

"NO!"

Kurapica could hear weird noises, as the two kids fought. The rumbling sound of the phone being tossed around momentarily made Kurapica forget his worries and smile at the childlike fight.

"Hello! You're Kurapica right? Leorio told us so much about you!" Kurapica heard the vivid loud noise of the boy he assumed to be Gon.

"Hey, yes it's me Kurapica. This is Gon right? Can you guys come down here? We have an issue."

"What kind of an issue?" Gon asked curiously.

"Leorio is tied up by nen ropes, we cant seem to get him out. We need your help."

"We'll be right there."

"No we wont. He probably has a set up for us."

"Oh shut up Killua. Don't worry Kurapica we're on our way. What are friends for right?"

Kurapica smiled at Gon's innocence, "Right." he hung up and waited by the door away from Leorio's sight.

Things started to calm down. Now that he realized he cant do anything about those ropes and that it was best to wait for Gon and Killua to arrive. He also leaned against the door, he suddenly got very tired. His body still had bruises and cuts and he felt weak all over. But he wasn't going to whimper out now, he had business to do. Time was not on his side, his bruises could wait.

He closed his eyes, and touched his lips, remembering the kiss…

Was it the right thing to do? Telling Leorio to forget about everything…

Of course it is. For now, we need to worry about this ordeal. About defeating Ubogin. I do love him though. Kurapica's heart suddenly felt heavy and started beating, as he thought about what had happened, how Leorio pushed him against the door, he got this unusual rush of feelings in his heart. But I'll tell him that later on…now is not a good time.

* * *

So…he wants to put it behind him? Leorio thought to himself. His hands were numb, as they were tightly bonded behind his back. Does that mean he wants us to be friends again? Normally? I'm fine with that.

God, I love him so much though…I cant just be his friend like that...he shut his eyes tight and sighed.

But for now, we'll just worry about the dilemma at hand. How will he ever train in these short three months?

"They're on their way." Kurapica informed Leorio as he walked back into the room.

"Kurapica your bruises." Leorio opened his eyes again and took a better look at the blonde.

"Don't worry about them," Kurapica said and looked away, avoiding eye contact with the man he loved.

"There's a first Aid kit under my bed, take it out and bring it here."

"It's really fine Leorio." Kurapica argued, not wanting anyone to sympathize for the scars he had from the beatings.

"No it's not. Just get the kit and go wash your hands thoroughly. I know I cant do much on tied up like this, but I can tell you what to do. I am going to become a doctor, and there's no way I can let you walk around with those cuts and bruises."

Kurapica thought there was no arguing with Leorio, and at the same time the wounds did start to annoy him.

He went over to Leorio's bed and pulled out the First Aid kit from underneath. Actually it looked more like a mini pharmacy, it was a rather huge bag of medical supplies.

"You call this first Aid?" Kurapica asked as he placed the bag in front of Leorio.

"Trust me, it is." Leorio said. "Now go wash your hands, we don't anything to get infected later on."

Kurapica did as he was told and washed his hands, he came back and then Leorio said, "Okay, the only thing we need to worry about is the laceration on your jaw line, it really looks deep. Everything else only needs a small clean with soap and water, and wipe with a sterile gauze bandage. You'll find that in there, after you finish cleaning them, put on some ointment from that one right there," he said and tried to point with his eyes, Kurapica got it.

"For that big one, you'll need stitches but for now just do as I told you."

"Alright." Kurapica did what he was told, and Leorio took him through the steps in more detail.

"Look at your neck, it's all red." Leorio said in shock as he when Kurapica lifted his chin to wipe a cut there. Then he remembered that one of his bothers tried to strangle him. The thought of that made Leorio frown with hate, but also tears formed at his eyes… "how could they?" he whispered to himself.

Kurapica down and smiled at Leorio, "Please Leorio. I'm fine. Really. I'm glad I am here with you now. Don't worry. They're gone. No one can harm me now."

He pursed his lips, he was about to tell Kurapica, once more, how sorry he was for kissing him like he did. Because if that hadn't happened then he wouldn't have ran away, and then he wouldn't have been caught and tortured like this.

It's all my fault.

"Take some ice from the freezer, wrap it in a towel, and press them on your bruises. That will just prevent the blood inside from spreading out any further," Leorio said, offering the only help he could. Knowing this was no were near as making up for the broken promise of protecting Kurapica.

"Okay." Kurapica obediently followed Leorio's orders.

Finally the boys arrived, without even a knock on the door they walked in like they were old welcomed friends.

"LEORIO!" Gon squealed with joy upon their arrival.

"Hey Gon." Leorio replied helplessly.

Killua trailed behind Gon with a pack of chips in his hand, still suspicious, but soon the thoughts were demolished as he saw what he saw. The blonde spoke truthfully.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Killua snorted.

"I'll explain everything," Kurapica said.

Both boys sat down to listen to the explanation.

* * *

**(Do you guys think that Leorio tied up in that chair is a lame idea? Like is it tacky should I just free him, or should Kurapica take his time training and then free him. How is Leorio going to use the toilet? O.o lol Gah im just gunna untie him using the great powers of Gon and Killua:p)**

* * *

"Wait so let me get this straight. You have three months to defeat this Ubogin guy, and if you don't, then Hisoka will kill your mom and Leorio?"

"That about sums it up." Kurapica replied to Killua's question.

"And you're the one supposed to untie these ropes?" Gon asked.

"I know you guys can. But it's better if I do. That's why I'm asking you guys to help me out."

"Yes. Please Gon, you guys are professionals. You can do a much better job than I can training Kurapica. It would mean the world to me." Leorio said from his chair.

"Look Hisoka is an idiot. We'll just untie you, and then we'll train Kurapica. And then maybe as part of the training, we'll tie you back again, and then we'll have Kurapica untie you again with his newly achieved nen. But for now, it's better to untie Leorio. Because to me it looks like you need a serious trip to the bathroom." Killua reasoned.

Kurapica was unsure, was it that simple? But then he took another look at Leorio, who really seemed in a worse mess than Kurapica.

"Yeah. That seems reasonable to me."

"Suites me just fine." Leorio said relieved, as he realized that he really cannot feel any part of his body anymore. He was also knocked up and tied down, and it had been approximately three days since it all happened.

"Let me do it." Gon told Killua.

"Go ahead." Killua said nonchalantly and sat on the bed, still munching on the chips.

Kurapica watched intently as Gon stood in front of Leorio, and suddenly he put his hands around the ropes.

Gon closed his eyes, and he seemed to be concentrating on something.

Kurapica could see some kind of aura manifest around Gon, and to his surprise there was also an aura manifesting around the rope.

Suddenly, and with marvel, the ropes disappeared, like out of the blue. They were gone.

"Those weren't ropes sealed with nen, those were nen ropes in themselves. That's why it was hard for Leorio to untie them." Killua said as he also watched.

Gon opened his eyes again, and smiled, Kurapica was shocked at how the innocent naïve young kid became so serious in one second, and now it's like he's back.

"That was so hard Killua! Those were tough to get rid off! I almost used half my energy! Hisoka is tough..!(lol)" Gon complained, but then he shrugged.

Leorio stood up, and stretched out his hands, "Oh my god, one more second in there and I would have probably died. I'm going to go to shower now."

They watched as Leorio walked out of the room.

Now that three people remained in the room, Killua directed a question at Kurapica. "You saw the Nen didn't you?"

"You mean that aura emitted from Gon and those ropes?"

"Yeah, that's pretty unusual. You can already see Nen."

"I guess I always saw it, especially from my brothers when I was back home. They'd always have those colorful aura's emitting from their bodies."

"Ne Killua? That's a good thing right. That already makes him a nen user doesn't it?" Gon asked.

"Not necessarily. We'll have to try out some tests first, then we'll see. Do we call up Biske?"

"No please. Not that old hag, we'll do this ourselves for once. God knows this could also help us as well." Gon replied.

"True." Killua said.

Kurapica was standing there, unsure of this whole nen thing.

Leorio came back into the room and stood right next to Kurapica.

Kurapica fidgeted, as just the presence of the man who stood next to him, superior to his own height, sent a shrivel down his spine. He could smell the fresh cologne from Leorio's new shirt, he had just taken a shower.

"Nen, is an energy created within the body that can be deployed and manipulated in a variety of ways by a skilled user. That energy is referred to as your aura. The term "Nen" itself can refer to both the energy itself and the skill of using it." killua started.

Kurapica listened.

"I feel like you're Wing," Gon said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up. Anyway, aura is an energy produced by all living bodies vital for survival. The loss of one's aura is the same as losing the energy keeping the body alive, resulting in death. Aura from all parts of the body has a tendency to flow together, producing one mass of energy. This happens without the individual's awareness, and will simply leak out of their body slowly. The pores or points on the body where aura flows out from are called aura nodes…"

Killua went on with the Nen 101 explanation and Kurapica listened intently.

Phase one of Training was almost complete.

* * *

**A/N: The OC Shei Nonoka. She has Ex Ray Vision, so she helps out Hisoka in some shit. Don't go closing the page just because I am adding an OC to this. :p Enjoy it!**

* * *

"I can see them, this white haired kid is explaining the basic nen information to the blonde." The silver eyed girl with the raven locks told Hisoka.

"Killua." Hisoka said acknowledging the kid, "See this, Illumi, your brother is helping out the blonde. You must be very proud."

"Shut it. Hisoka." Illumi said as he sat down on the chair and watched the news on TV.

Hisoka and Shei were standing in Shei's penthouse that overlooked basically all of Yorkshin, they were facing the French windows, and she was using her ex ray vision to see what the blonde was up to. They lived two blocks away from Leorio's apartment. Hisoka was right behind Shei eager to know what was going on.

"Look, this kid with spikes just freed Leorio."

"What? You mean Gon? Wow, he's now strong enough to manage to get rid of those nen ropes. I want a rematch this isn't fair." Hisoka pouted remembering when he and Gon fought at the sky tower. "They tricked me those kids."

"You're admitting defeat?" Illumi asked from his position on the chair away from them two. He really didn't care about the whole Kurapica training thing, because obviously he wasn't going to win against Ubogin. He's much stronger, a person should know their powers limit.

"Let them do what they want to do. I am not admitting anything, I am keeping my end of the deal. Three months it is." Hisoka said, and left the window and sat on the bed beside Illumi.

"You know, he'll never do it. Even with my little brother and his friend. It wont work."

"Say what you want to say Illumi, you just don't want to admit defeat. You don't want me to kiss you huh?"

"It's not about that. You already broke the rules. Whatever Hisoka, we'll see what happens."

"I'll get to kiss you. Maybe even sex you. Woohooo." Hisoka started chanting happily to himself as he observed the city through the glass. His green eyes scanning York Shin from left to right, filled with ill intention.

Illumi blankly stared at the tv, flipping between channels.

Shei Nonoka sat down by Illumi and mindlessly watched T.V with him. Both of them getting really annoyed by Hisoka. But what could they do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The Joker always had his way.

* * *

**Ok guys, So I basically don't want to take a long time on the whole training thing. Come on, that's just**

**boring, everyone admit it! I just want to show some progress from Kurapica side nd that's it.**

**(Faves for FIRST Gon and Killua featuring! xD)**

**Reviews..Reviews..3**


	12. Chapter 12

**None of these characters are mine.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

"Wow, it's only been three days and he's already perfecting Ten, his aura is not leaking anywhere. Pretty impressive." Killua said impressed as he watched Kurapica in deep concentration. They were already training together. It has been three hours since Kurapica's nodes had been forced open and practiced ten.

Kurapica seemed exhausted, but he kept on going. It was pretty impressive, but from the sweat and deep concentration everyone can see he's over doing it. If he keeps up with this, he will pass out. Or worse…die.

Leorio stepped up beside Kurapica, "Hey you. Stop, it's enough for today."

Kurapica ignored him.

"Receiving an influx of aura from an experienced user like myself, forced your nodes to open, therefore forcing you to learn to control your nen. If I didn't force your nodes then it would have taken you months, maybe even more. We don't have that time. But this forced opening of the nodes, forces you to control the flow of your aura, if you don't, then you risk severe exhaustion or death. And by the looks of it, you're already getting exhausted." Killua said from his position.

"I can go on. If I stop now, I'll never be able to defeat Ubogin." Kurapica said through gritted teeth.

"Be reasonable Kurapica. You're over exhausting yourself. Don't worry, we have a lot of time." Leorio said.

He hated to lie to Kurapica. He was obviously still skeptical about him beating Ubogin.

Kurapica didn't seem to listen.

"This is for your own good," Killua said, then suddenly disappeared from his sitting position and reappeared behind Kurapica.

Kurapica didn't even see him there, when a hand came down really hard at the back of his neck.

Kurapica fell to the floor, unconscious.

Leorio crouched down to Kurapica, worried.

"Don't worry, he's going to wake up tomorrow morning. This way I will ensure he gets enough rest. Part of the training is also resting for it. I don't think he wants to rest, he doesn't understand." killua said.

"Ne Killua? We should go home now. We'll come back tomorrow morning, we'll all go for a morning jog." Gon said, he was already lounging on the couch, getting really sleepy.

"Yeah, we should also get him to do some physical exercises, the hit I gave him just now was nothing."

"Do you think he can do it?" Leorio asked still crouched beside Kurapica, his eyes fixed on the blonde with deep care and worry.

"Defeat that Spider?" Killua asked and received a nod from Leorio.

"He definitely can!" Gon jumped out of nowhere.

"What makes you so sure?" killua asked.

Gon looked at him with his big bright black eyes filled with determination, "because I know he can."

Killua shrugged, "Yeah, if Gon says he can, then he definitely can."

Leorio looked at the two of them. Rubbed his the back of his head, "weird."

Both boys left home, and told Leorio they'll be back tomorrow.

Leorio was left alone with Kurapica, "Let's take you to bed."

He lifted the blonde, careful not to hurt him in any way. He did have the most delicate body Leorio had ever touched. Not that he touched any guys or anything, but this Kurapica was like a fine piece of delicate expensive porcelain, one wrong handling touch and it will shatter to pieces.

No, Leorio realized, as he reached Kurapica's bed and laid him down carefully. As he brushed his blonde silky hair away from his beautiful ivory skin…he's not a piece of china…he's a diamond of his own kind. A beautiful body lay on the bed, Leorio covered him softly with the fine silk sheet, and smiled to himself as he caressed the blonde's forehead.

"You'll do it Kurapica. I have faith in you." Leorio said, then turned off the light and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Leo…Leorio.." Kurapica panted as Leorio removed his mouth from Kurapica's and moved down to suck on his pulse. Leorio was on top of Kurapica on Leorio's bed. Kurapica sighed with pleasure as Leorio sucked on a sensitive area.

Feeling eager for Leorio's lips, Kurapica wrenched Leorio's head backward from his neck and meshed their lips together again. Moans escaped the two of them.

Every time they'd separate for air, which wasn't that often, they'd breathe heavily and they'd mesh their lips again, like they're hungry for each other.

They didn't care about anything else. It was just them tonight.

Leorio kissed Kurapica so hungrily and he just loved the taste of Kurapica's lips. They were so…Kurapica. He couldn't place it, that taste, but he knew it was either Kurapica's lips…or nothing at all. They were so soft and moist against his own, and that only made him want to devour them.

He could feel the bulge in his pants grinding against the blonde's groin, who was hard as well. They held each other tight, as sweat trickled down Kurapica's neck and to the hollow of his neck. His hair was also moist with sweat…and his eyes were sparkling brilliantly in anticipation of what's coming...

Kurapica's erection was digging into Leorio's stomach, he couldn't help it. Leorio's own erection was just as painful. He wanted to relieve it soon with this blonde, before it explodes.

"Fuck! Leorio Fuck!" Kurapica panted heavily as his pants tightened, and as he pulled Leorio as close as he could while grinding their groins.

If it was anything Leorio got even harder by Kurapica's words, "Yeah, that's the idea."

"Please Leorio, I need you…right now!" Kurapica moaned as he threw his head back and sighed. He waited patiently for Leorio to get undressed.

Leorio smirked, stood up and he began to undo his belt. He was about to pull his erection free out of his pants, when--

* * *

When Kurapica walked into the room and asked what happened, "What happened?" he asked lazily.

"Fuck…" Leorio woke up and whispered as he realized all what just happened was nothing but a wet dream. He wrapped the covers around him, because he knew for a fact he that he was still painfully hard. And to have Kurapica with him, the boy of his dreams inside the same room, made it even more difficult.

"Excuse me?" Kurapica thought he had heard the word ' fuck' escape Leorio's mouth. He was against obscene words all in all. (not what the dream suggests xD)

"Nah nothing. I was just sleeping, you woke me up with a start." Leorio said lazily.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kurapica was apologetic.

There's no way I'd get mad at you, "No it's fine. Killua knocked you down for your own good. Part of the training is also the rest. You have to understand that."

Kurapica contemplated Leorio's words, "You're right. I shouldn't have pushed myself like yesterday. I did need that rest. I feel fresh again."

Leorio smiled, wishing so badly his erection wouldn't pop out of the covers, "Anyway, we're going for a morning jog as training. You're coming."

"I'm coming." Kurapica said excited for more training.

Leorio winced at those words, he's coming…nasty thoughts get out!

"Are you okay?" Kurapica asked sensing Leorio's discomfort.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Can you get out please? I want to change." Leorio said not realizing those were a bit harsh words.

"Um..Okay. I'll make some coffee to start out our day." Kurapica offered.

"Great." Leorio replied unenthusiastically, just get out, you beautiful being so my dick can stop throbbing!

Kurapica left and closed the door, he stood behind the door for a while, did I do something wrong? He thought to himself. Is he pissed off at me for some reason?

Could it be because I asked him to put everything behind us? Does he hate me now that I rejected him?

He wanted to cry so badly, really. He did love Leorio so much, but now is not a good time for a love declaration. He hugged himself and stared on the floor, and wished he could just put all this Hisoka bullshit out of the way and just melt away in Leorio's arms. He wanted to be held close by Leorio. Those strong arms and that caring gentle face, Kurapica couldn't resist.

I've built a wall between us, he thought in horror. It's my fault he is so distant now. I pushed him away.

A tear escaped his eye lid, I swear by everything I believe in, that I will use all the powers within me, so that I can defeat Ubogin.

So I can prove myself…

So I can go back and explain everything to Leorio…

So that I can at least have a chance with him…

A chance of a life better than the one I have been living…

A chance of a life different from the hell I have been through for the past eighteen years of my life…

A chance of a life were I am deeply and madly in love with Leorio, and no one can do anything about it…

* * *

Leorio closed his eyes as he let the cold water splash down on his face.

He was taking a cold shower, a remedy for the hard on he had.

Fuck…he thought. If only I had him with me right now…if only he hadn't ran away…maybe…just maybe we would have had a chance…if only I hadn't done what I had.

He hates me now. I can tell.

It's all my fault…Damn it! Leorio smashed his fists against the bathroom wall and almost made a dent in it. He had his jaw clenched and his face distorted…Damn it!

I love you Kurapica! I love you…I've loved you ever since day one. I've loved you ever since I saw your small figure sitting on the sidewalk…I've loved you ever since our moment in the car…I've loved you ever since you made me that bath and prepared that meal…Why am I loosing you now? Why?!

The tears dissolved away with the running water.

* * *

**Well I did get some reviews wanting some sexual scenes between Leorio and Kurapica, so what better than to please you guys and disguise it as a dream huh?xD**

**Oh yah, they have so many dreams about each other huh:p**

**Hope you liked this chappie:D**

**Short yes…but just were I want it. Emotional conflict you know:pxD**

**Oh and real sex between Kurapica and Leorio will be MUCH MUCH better and real…than the dream.**

**Just imagine a naked, shy, blushing Kurapica underneath a hungry, lustful, impatient Leorio xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Hey guys..Long time yes I know. Im quite busy with real life stuff...So bare with me...You might not like this chapter...especially how it ends..youll see why. if your fine with it like that, ill be happy to leave it this way. if you want another chapter with yaoi, ill be happy to upload an epilogue.

**Deal? xD**

**I want you guys to know that I am speeding things up a little bit.-skips to were Kurapica beats Ubogin:p-**

**Read and Enjoy:D**

**Chapter 12**

Three months later...

Kurapica's nen skills had rapidly increased and developed. He even developed and perfected the chain technique. All this with the help of Killua and Gon.

Leorio also gave in his fair share of whatever he could give. He was mostly busy with university stuff, and neither of them really had five minutes alone ever. So the whole love confession was never out again. But the love never faltered. Still, it had always been awkward between them, like an unspoken conflict always happened when either of them were in the same room. Especially since Kurapica had blocked Leorio, told him to forget about what happened. He didn't mean it that way though, he just doesn't want to think about love in these three months of training. Leorio took that as a sign of Kurapica against the whole love thing. So he kept his distance and regretted he ever forced Kurapica to kiss him.

Kurapica also managed to succeed with the practicing with the help of Hisoka.

He wouldn't really call it help since Hisoka was the one who set him up in the first place.

"Why do you want me to win against Ubogin so badly anyway?" Kurapica asked panting as he dodged Hisoka's attacking cards.

"What? You think I randomly threw that bet at you. I'm interested in your skills and plus, HELLO, your friend's and your mom's lives are on the line!" Hisoka replied as he back flipped away from Kurapica. He really didn't care about Kurapica's relatives, what he cared about was getting that real kiss from Illumi. He licked his lips as he stood upright again. Challenging Kurapica, he motioned for him to attack, mockingly with his hand.

Kurapica ran across the abandoned valley with both blades in his hand, aiming directly for Hisoka's neck. Suddenly, Hisoka charged too, and it seemed like he tore right in the middle of Kurapica's shirt with his left hand.

But It was just the shirt, Kurapica was unharmed. His blades though, were not. As both men separated again for space, Kurapica's blades fell to the floor as they cut away from the handles.

"What the..?" Kurapica grunted.

"I did it when I was first launching those cards at you. Be careful next time. There's no way you can beat Ubogin with these skills." Hisoka said.

That's where the fight ended, and that was when Kurapica had to go back home so he could start the other part of the training. It was true he was really exhausting himself. But he was used to it. All he needed now was four hours of sleep a day and really, that was more than enough.

Of course, the Hisoka fight was 1 month after the challenge was on.

Now, at three months, Kurapica is changed.

He's much different. Mentally, emotionally, and physically.

And there's one way to prove it before his big duel with Ubogin.

Another duel with Hisoka.

Of course, his training with Killua and Gon was lovely. They did all they could to help him out. They did an excellent job, if it wasn't for them, he'd still be down there. Fragile. Helpless and weak.

But what he did with Hisoka, was the perfect closure for every night's training. A one on one match with the joker himself.

"Time's up. Let's see how you've become." Hisoka said, as he played with his cards, shuffling them from hand to hand. A mischievous cocky smirk plastered on his face. Kurapica hated Hisoka's unpredictable attitude. But he's seen so much of it, that he became almost used to it.

"It's not like you'll give me an extra month or something if I failed this time." Kurapica said as he readied his chains.

"Call this a pretest. If you beat me, know you can beat Ubogin. Deal?" Hisoka offered.

Kurapica knew Hisoka too much, there was always doubt when it came to Hisoka, but nonetheless, he said, "deal."

They separated and took their fighting stances.

All of a sudden, both of them disappeared into the darkness of the alley.

A collection of Cards out of nowhere launched at a shadow lurking behind some cars. Kurapica could be seen dodging.

Hisoka took that as a chance to launch his second attack, but Kurapica dodged again, and reappeared behind Hisoka.

Before Hisoka could respond a heavy and quick kick was delivered to his upper back.

"Fuck." He grunted. "You've managed to kick me, I'm in awe." Hisoka said with a hint of sarcasm on his voice.

Kurapica and Hisoka kept on fighting. Dodging attacks and delivering kicks and punches.

Both of them seemed equally matched.

When suddenly Kurapica was jerked from the ground all the way to the sky, with some invisible force.

"Shit, he used his pansy gum." Kurapica whispered to himself.

"Yes I did. You're basically done for." Hisoka replied gallantly.

"Not really." Kurapica challenged, but he was yanked again and this time smacked into a car.

"How so?" Hisoka replied practically amused with Kurapica's stubbornness.

Suddenly, a chain out of nowhere appeared. From Kurapica's fingers after he stood back up, it manifested and branched out on the street. Cold and rattling it spread out to Hisoka himself and it ended right on his chest.

"What the…?" Hisoka was shocked.

"You think I didn't notice when you stuck that pansy gum on me. I saw all your steps Hisoka, you did it when I dodged your cards. But I did the same to you. Pierced my invisible chain to you, you missed it because you were too busy planting your pansy gum on me."

Hisoka was in awe. Really. "…the slave becomes the master…" he started chanting to old Metallica tunes.

"Huh?" Kurapica replied.

"You really did it." Hisoka exclaimed in joy. "Im so proud of you baby!" he reached over and hugged Kurapica and rubbed his hair. "My pansy gum doesn't kill! But your chains do! So you just defeated me Kurapica. You really did. Honestly, fair, and square."

"Yeah. I know." Kurapica was happy. And proud. He is everything he was not three months ago.

His mind accepts it. He's strong now. That was something he never could have imagined three months ago.

"Thank you." Kurapica said as he pulled his chains away from Hisoka. He wasn't really going to kill him, Hisoka wasn't a target. Although he would have liked him to be, but he took an oath. It was Ubogin and Ubogin only.

"For?" Hisoka asked.

"Just thank you." Kurapica said his blue eyes boring straight into Hisoka's green defeated eyes.

"Go get him." HIsoka ordered.

* * *

Kurapica didn't tell Gon and Killua about the Hisoka fights. Which is why, he didn't tell them about going to fight with Ubogin exactly the next day.

He didn't want them to know.

He didn't want Leorio to know.

Maybe it was selfish of him? He didn't care.

What he cared about, was that he didn't want them in any kind of danger. He didn't want them to interfere if something went wrong.

And he didn't want them to be there if he failed.

"You've come." Ubogin said. As he popped out of nowhere in the deserted valley.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Kurapica replied. His brother was as huge as ever, and he was as delicate and fragile as ever. But this time, these appearances wont fool anyone.

Its skill verses skill.

Pure skill and hard work.

"You, defeat me?! HA?! In your wildest dreams. I don't know how father and my brothers died. But I know it had to do with you. And for that, I will CRUSH you. You hear me? I've always wanted to just crush you…but my father forbid me for some reason. Now I have the chance."

Kurapica was not hurt.

Kurapica didn't care anymore.

All what mattered to him now was Leorio.

And his own dignity and strength.

He wasn't intimidated by Ubogin's strength and fake bravado.

I could do this…he reminded himself as he stared up at the full round moon in the starless night. He reminded himself of the other night, he defeated Hisoka. With his chains. I could do it.

They fight started.

* * *

Burying Ubogin was harder than Kurapica thought it would be.

He would have left him lying dead on the dry desert sand of the outskirts of the city.

But Kurapica didn't do that.

He wouldn't.

He just killed someone. As much of a goal as this was to him, it still hurt.

It really did.

Even though he is now free of Ubogin and the rest of them. Of all these years of pain and torture. He still, just killed a man. With his own free hands. With his own free will.

He pulled the dead corpse into the pit, it was so lifeless and empty.

His mind was empty as he put back the last pile of sand over the body.

He defeated Ubogin.

Leorio and his mom are now safe.

He is now strong and self dependant.

Should I go?Should I run? I cant go back to Leorio now…

Now that I have a built a wall between us. He'd never forgive me…He'd never put me under his wing like he did before. He'd never accept me…I'm sure he's moved on now…

And my mom… I cant possibly go back to her now. After what she has done to me.

I'm content enough that they are both safe…But I just cant go back…

Killing Ubogin was indeed something he would never have been able to do before…it was like an impossible task to accomplish. But with the help of Killua, Gon, Leorio and Hisoka, he did it.

Sure Hisoka was the one who set him up in the first place, but now Kurapica could see how much of a favor that was. Sure it involved killing a man, but it also involved setting Kurapica free.

Does he still love Leorio? Yes…I do. He thought.

Does he love me still? Or did he ever love me? I don't think so. Especially not after what I have done to him. Ran away like that…Ignored him…Placed a fine wall between us…

He crouched down and watched the beautiful round red moon. His eyes were also scarlet. And one tear escaped his crimson eye. But I cant go back…I can't. He wont accept me…

And with that, he decided to run away. He stood up, through away the shovel…

Its true that he can never ever forget about his step father, the inhumane things he had done to him. Or his step brothers and what they did. Or his mom and how cruel she was. Those people, and what they've done, even now as they are harmless to him, will still leave a burning scar forever engraved in his soul. Things will never be normal. Things will never be okay. But at least, he's done something about it. He set some grounds…

And Leorio…Never will he forget Leorio. Never will he forget his caring smile…his gentle words…and still, there's no way he would come back, now matter how much he wants it…I just can't…

Kurapica closed his eyes and remembered when Leorio had kissed him…

That might as well have been the best thing anyone had ever done to him. IF only he'd have one more night in Leorio's arms…he'd love more than anything to have that…more than anything to smell the scent of the man he loves. To look into his eyes one more time, and tell him that he loves him. One more chance…One more kiss…Just another kiss. His lips…his eyes…his words...melted Kurapica...Why did I run? WHY? I guess I just couldn't handle it back then…Oh if only he did it now…Id hold him…embrace him…I'd kiss him back…

But not now...I just cant now...especially after what I have done…

So he walked away..

Into the horizon.

Yet again.

To find another city.

Another life.

A new beginning.

And so came the dawn of a new day….

**

* * *

**

**Is this the end? Lol! depends on you...:p **

**Sorry you guys..but I really am busy with real life.**

**I know this chappie was very…erm…unsatisfying. But…I just wanna end things really fast…I should post up one more chapter…An epilogue perhaps?..what if Leorio crosses paths with Kurapica later on...maybe...5 years later?...and what about that hisoka nd Illumi kiss? now that kurapica did infact defeat UboginxD**

**Peace3 Reviews are really appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Chappie ^_^**

"I couldn't Leorio," Kurapica said to Leorio, tears forming in his eyes. But Leorio could see the effort Kurapica made to hide them from him. "I just couldn't leave. Not after everything we've been through. I tried! But I couldn't stop myself from retracing back my steps to this very flat."

Leorio just stared at Kurapica. He was kind of shocked. He didn't exactly know what was going on. It's been two months since he had seen Kurapica. And he didn't understand. He had thought Kurapica had died. He really did. Especially since he went off, assumingly to fight Ubogin, and he never returned. And to see him standing here, in front of this very flat they used to share really puzzled Leorio.

He wanted to tell him to calm down, to relax. He wanted to tell him that everything would be alright. But he just didn't understand. He was more than happy to see the blonde again. He was thrilled. His heart rate increased almost the second he heard Kurapica's voice begging Leorio to let him in as he banged the door from the outside.

Kurapica's blue emotional eyes bored right into Leorio's confused but caring brown ones.

Leorio just moved aside to let Kurapica walk in.

Kurapica walked in, but remained standing beside the door. He closed the door behind him and then stood with his back pressed up against the door and he was looking downward.

Leorio could almost make out a blush, but he wasn't sure.

"I told myself I needed to come back here to get some things back. To retrieve my personal belongings, I told myself lies just so I could retrace my steps right to this very door. But now as I stand here, I know the exact reason I am here. I know the truth I have been hiding from myself all this time."

Leorio looked earnestly at Kurapica, he was facing him.

"I defeated Ubogin." Kurapica said.

Leorio smiled, I had faith in you. He wanted to say. But didn't.

"And it was mostly because of your faith in me." Kurapica said his eyes still on the floor.

Leorio wanted to tell Kurapica, it's fine Kurapica. You're here now. Things could go back how they were. But he remembered what happened before. He pushed Kurapica away. He wasn't about to do that again.

"I know why I'm here. I'm strong now. I'm independent. Yet I still came back here. Do you know why?"

It was more of a rhetorical question really.

"Thinking about you makes me weak. Thinking about you make me want to burry my face in your chest forever. Leorio...I...I Love you..." Kurapica said and then looked straight up at Leorio, his eyes piercing right through him. "I love you. I've always loved you. I just never realized it. That day when you kissed me. It was the most...the most...beautiful thing someone had ever done. I'm sorry I ran away. It wasn't your fault at all. It was mine. I am so sorry." Kurapica said bravely.

Leorio stared at him in shock. "You love me?"

"For Christ sake how many times must I say it?" Kurapica said almost begging Leorio with his eyes.

"That one time was enough. " Leorio said getting back into his senses. He loves me back...

Leorio cupped his Kurapica's face in between his hands.

Kurapica stared at him innocently, his face full of emotion, and scarlet. He was blushing madly.

"Why are you blushing so heavily?" Leorio asked teasing, a smile forming on his face.

"I don't...I don't know..." Kurapica replied. He stared at Leorio's lips. He craved Leorio's lips.

Leorio leaned closer, pulling Kurapica's face upward a little, gently. Kurapica complied.

He kissed him.

This time, it was close to the heart.

When their lips met, Kurapica's heart rate went through the roof. And this time, he didn't run away. No, he loved this. He loved Leorio. He was going t stay.

Leorio on the other hand, took this as slow as possible. By slowly caressing Kurapica's cheeks and by planting small little kisses on his sweet delicate lips. He didn't want Kurapica to run away. And he was more than happy to see Kurapica wrap his arms around his neck, and pulling himself closer to Leorio.

They separated for a bit and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too Kurapica. I love you too..."

Finally...Kurapica thought.

At last...Leorio thought.

Are you sure you want this?

I've never been more sure.

They spoke with their eyes.

This time when they returned to kiss one another, it was most lustful either of them had ever been.

They craved each other's lips and bodies for so long, that now, as they hungrily kiss one another, it seems as a distant dream. As a fantasy...but it felt real enough for both of them.

"Leorio..." Kurapica stopped him, his face red and he was panting.

Leorio was scared Kurapica might run away again, but Kurapica said, "This is where you last kissed me. Right behind this door. I remember it all now. God I'm so sorry I ran away like that. It was the last thing I wanted to do. There's nothing more I want than being right here, in your arms tonight."

Leorio smiled and took Kurapica by the hand to where the couch is. Kurapica was astounded to see that beautiful scene again, right through the window the sunset shined brilliantly. In hues of orange and red it illuminated the entire city, and the river beneath.

"Oh Leorio..It's beautiful." Kurapica said as he sat on Leorio's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You're even more beautiful." Leorio said honestly, not once did his eyes leave Kurapica.

Kurapica turned back and looked at Leorio, he couldn't help but let the tears fall. He felt weak, but only with Leorio. God why can't I control my feelings with Leorio?

Leorio smiled, and slowly he lifted his hand and wiped away Kurapica's tears tenderly.

"I'm sorry I ever made you feel uncomfortable with yourself." Leorio said.

Kurapica shook his head, "Don't be."

Kurapica leaned in and kissed Leorio's lower lip, and sucked on it hungrily.

Leorio then placed Kurapica down on the couch gently.

Then he kissed his forehead, and his hands were gently caressing his face and they traced a line down to his collar bone through the soft material of Kurapica's shirt.

He had the softest most purest skin, it felt holy in Leorio's hands.

He then kissed Kurapica, his lips meshed with the blonde's. One hand was running through his golden locks, and the other one was on his cheek.

He licked the seam of Kurapica's lips. He wanted them to part, and they did, and slowly Leorio slid his tongue inside of Kurapica's delicate small mouth.

Kurapica couldn't help but slightly moan to that small action.

Leorio smiled gently, and ran his tongue on Kurapica's own tongue. He explored the inside of Kurapica's honey tasting mouth.

God this was heavenly, way better than my dream. Leorio thought, as the sun shone through the window and brightly illuminated their faces, making their bodies nicely highlighted and shaded in.

Kurapica felt so weak and loved as Leorio made out with him, as he lay on top of him. He felt like he was flying. He really did.

Leorio's hands traced Kurapica's face. From his long eyelashes, to his soft cheek, to his perfect nose, and down to his chin and Jaw line, then to his ear, and down to his neck. He lowered himself and gently kissed Kurapica's earlobe, and then he breathed softly on Kurapica's neck. That action in itself sent a huge shiver down Kurapica's paralyzed spine.

He was more than overwhelmed. For once in his life, sexual occurrences like this one, is more pleasurable then hurtful. Leorio didn't know how much of a favour he really was doing. He's showing me the light, a new hope, a new dawn. And all this time I couldn't see...

As Leorio suckled on Kurapica's neck, all Kurapica thought of was how good it felt..All he thought of was how lucky he is to be here. All he thought of was how it was so fortunate of him to have accidently met Leorio on the street that other day.

He was so happy.

A happiness he never thought he'd ever achieve.

He was about to let those tears slide again, but he didn't. For Leorio he didn't. He just wrapped his arms around Leorio, pulled him closer and moaned his name ever so shyly, with a huge blush.

"Leo..Leorio...I just...I love you so much..." Kurapica declared his love for maybe the fifth time in less than an hour.

Leorio didn't answer by words; he took Kurapica's hand and gently placed a tender kiss on the inside of it. And then he hugged him close, inhaling deeply on the sweet scent of his hair.

"I love you..." Kurapica whispered close to Leorio's ears. Which sent shivers down Leorio's spine.

"I love you also. Now, and forever." Leorio said and hugged Kurapica closer.

* * *

Prologue coming soon. Illumi x Hisoka based. You dont have to read it if you dont like that couple.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
